Las reglas del corazón
by NISSA10
Summary: Skye nunca pensó que encontrar un perrito abandonado cambiaría su vida por completo. (Skimmons)
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Skye Johnson enseña y practica artes marciales en el gimnasio La Academia, luego de sus horas de trabajo entrena con Melinda May, dueña del establecimiento.

Las horas extras de entrenamiento finalmente daban sus frutos. May le aseguraba que estaba lista para competir fuera del gimnasio, Skye estaba orgullosa de su progreso. Había peleado un par de veces en una competencia interna del gimnasio, pero lo cierto es que la morocha practica artes marciales porque son su pasión y para sentirse bien consigo misma. Así que por el momento pasaría por alto la oferta de May.

Terminó de ducharse y estaba recogiendo las pertenencias de su casillero.

 **MAY-hoy estuviste muy bien** (se apoyó contra otro casillero)

 **SKYE-gracias** (guardó los guantes en su bolso)

 **MAY-pensaras lo que te dije? Representarías muy bien al gimnasio**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **te agradezco, pero no entreno para pelear, al menos todavía no encontré un motivo para hacerlo**

 **MAY** -(asintió) **de acuerdo, hasta mañana**

 **SKYE-hasta mañana May** (le tocó el hombro y salió del vestuario)

Caminaba por la vereda con los auriculares puestos, su celular estaba lleno con la música del mítico festival Woodstock, sus padres habían asistido, y aun fanáticos le contagiaron el amor por esa música a su hija. Caminaba inmersa en su propio mundo, acompañada por la inconfundible voz de Janis Joplin o la hinoptizante guitarra de Jimmy Hendrix.

Al doblar la esquina, por el rabillo del ojo notó un leve movimiento, miro distraída y vio que arriba de un cantero había un pequeño perro, aunque estaba sucio, se notaba el color de su pelaje, una mezcla de blanco, beige y negro, y ojos celeste claro. No se movía bien, y cuando se acercó a mirar se dio cuenta que el perrito tenía la pata derecha delantera lastimada, estaba cubierta por sangre seca, pero al parecer seguía dolorido porque no la apoyaba.

Skye guardó su teléfono y auriculares en el bolsillo del frente de su bolso, lo dejo en el suelo y subió al cantero, se acercó con lentitud al perro, no quería asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Este no se movió ni intento morderla. Antes de levantarlo debía ganarse su confianza, lo acariciaba con suavidad hasta que el perrito le lamio la mano, Skye tomó eso como señal para alzarlo, e inmediatamente el asustado cachorro se refugió en sus brazos. La morocha tomó el bolso, se lo colgó al hombro y comenzó a caminar por donde había venido, sabía que a un par de cuadras del gimnasio había una clínica veterinaria.

Durante el camino Skye lo acariciaba y le hablaba de manera dulce y el cachorro le lamia la cara y se acurrucaba más en el calor que ella le irradiaba.

Entro a la clínica veterinaria y vio que de pie frente a un mostrador había un hombre de traje y corbata acomodando unos papeles. Este le indico a donde debía dirigirse para que fuera atendido. La parte de adelante era de venta de comida, remedios y demás, y la parte de atrás que estaba dividida por una pared y puerta de vidrio era donde se atendía a los animales.

La sala de espera estaba vacía, se sentó y siguió acariciando a su nuevo amigo que por suerte estaba más tranquilo.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y se asomó una hermosa mujer, de cabello más claro que el de Skye, ojos color miel y sonrisa dulce, la morocha trago saliva y trato de no quedarse mirándola.

- **Buenas tardes soy Jemma Simmons** (sonriendo le extendió la mano a Skye)

 **SKYE-** (se la dio) **Skye Johnson**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **adelante Skye** (se corrió de la puerta dejándole lugar para que entrara) **que le** **sucedió en la pata?** (cerro la puerta)

 **SKYE** -(lo dejo sobre la mesa de acero inoxidable) **no lo sé, acabo de encontrarlo**

 **JEMMA-vamos a ver**

El perrito no quedaba quieto, la fría mesa lo ponía incomodo, aun así Jemma pudo revisarlo.

 **SKYE-no sé qué raza es**

 **JEMMA** -(la miro) **es un Pastor Australiano, aun es cachorro, calculo que tiene seis meses**

 **SKYE-ah bien**

 **JEMMA** -(limpió la sangre seca y le examino la pata) **fue atacado por otro perro, uno grande por la marca de los dientes**

 **SKYE-pobrecito** (Jemma asintió seria) **creo que fue abandonado**

 **JEMMA-sin dudas, no tiene collar, por suerte no está desnutrido ni deshidratado pero es seguro que lleva vagando varios días, probablemente fue atacado buscando comida**

 **SKYE-te metiste donde no debías** (lo acarició detrás de las orejas)

Por fortuna la mordida no era profunda, Jemma se la desinfecto y luego la vendo. Continuó revisándolo, tocándole el cuerpo para descartar posibles golpes internos. El perrito no se quejaba, lo cual era bueno, además de la pata, su único problema era la mesa fría.

 **JEMMA-vas a quedártelo? te lo pregunto porque tenemos un servicio de adopción**

 **SKYE-** (le mordía un dedo manera juguetona) **me lo quedo, nos hicimos buenos amigos durante el camino** (Jemma le sonrió y el corazón de Skye dejó de latir)

 **JEMMA-que bueno, como vas a llamarlo?**

 **SKYE-no lo había pensado, ah…mmm…Woodstock**

 **JEMMA-que hermoso nombre** (le acaricio la cabeza) **Si quieres puedes dejarlo aquí para que lo bañemos**

 **SKYE-creo que sería lo mejor, ustedes tienen más experiencia y cuidarían que la pata no se le moje**

 **JEMMA** -(asintió) **Fitz está libre, si no tienes nada que hacer puedes esperar aquí o regresar más tarde, estoy segura que no tardara mucho**

 **SKYE-en ese caso lo espero, me gusta la compañía** (Jemma sonrió ruborizada y desvió la mirada)

Jemma dejo a Woodstock con Fitz y regresó al consultorio para terminar de explicarle a Skye los cuidados que debía tener y como debía cambiarle la venda.

 **JEMMA-ya lo mediqué para el dolor, pero tienes que seguir dándole las píldoras una vez al día. Con respecto a las vacunas, dudo que haya sido vacunado, pero de ser así no es peligroso volver a hacerlo, de esa manera puedes comenzar a protegerlo desde el comienzo**

 **SKYE-genial, debo vacunarlo ahora?**

 **JEMMA-si, o si quieres puedes traerlo mañana, en si es un animal sano, no pasara nada por un día mas que no se vacune**

 **SKYE** -(pensó un momento) **lo traeré mañana, creo que por hoy ya tuvo suficiente**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **de acuerdo**

Mientras Jemma terminaba de escribir el nombre del medicamento y otras formas de cuidado, Skye la observaba, un mechón del cabello de Simmons se escapó de detrás de su oreja, y la morocha estuvo tentada de devolverlo a su lugar.

Para tratar de distraerse se alejó del escritorio y miro todo lo que se encontraba en el consultorio, llamaron su atención dos cuadros uno con todas las razas de perros y otro con todas las de gato. Cuando Skye le dio la espalda, Jemma levanto la vista y con su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de la morocha deteniéndose en su firme trasero, sonrió para sí misma y termino de escribir.

 **JEMMA-aquí está todo lo que necesitas** (le alcanzo el papel)

 **SKYE-gracias** (al tomarlo rozo con sus dedos la mano de Jemma) **mmm con respecto a la comida**

 **JEMMA-justo iba a hablarte de eso, la tenemos en la parte de adelante**

 **SKYE-** (abrió la puerta) **las damas primero** (le sonrió de manera encantadora y le indico con su brazo para que saliera)

Jemma pasó a su lado sonriendo nuevamente ruborizada, mientras la seguía Skye no perdió la oportunidad de memorizar su figura.

Además de la bolsa de comida también compro una correa de cadena y una pechera azul para sacarlo a pasear. Con lo comprado regresó a la sala de espera.

 **JEMMA-acabo de recordar que mañana no voy a estar, Phil y María son los otros veterinarios, ellos estarán disponibles, pero si puedes esperar quisiera volver a verlo yo, ya que comencé con su tratamiento**

 **SKYE-no es problema, esperare al miércoles, estoy segura que María y Phil son muy buenos veterinarios pero Woodstock coincidirá conmigo en que nos volvamos a ver…para que continúes atiéndelo**

 **JEMMA-muy bien, la cita es para el miércoles**

 **SKYE-prefieres flores o bombones, es nuestra primera cita no quiero llegar con las manos vacías**

 **JEMMA-** (sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior) **la cita es para Woodstock**

 **SKYE-oh claro que tonta soy** (dijo en broma y Jemma revoleo los ojos riendo)

Escucharon que alguien se acercaba y cuando miraron vieron que Woodstock venia en brazos de un chico rubio.

 **JEMMA-él es Fitz**

 **FITZ-esta lavado, secado y planchado**

 **SKYE** -(se echó a reír) **muchas gracias** (tomó en brazos a su mascota)

 **FITZ-es muy dócil y cariñoso**

 **SKYE-sí, tengo suerte** (le beso la cabeza) **pago en el frente?**

 **JEMMA** -(asintió) **veré a Woodstock el miércoles** (le sonrió a Skye con picardía y le dio otro papel con el horario)

 **SKYE-claro** (le dio la mano a Fitz y luego a Jemma) **muchas gracias** (le dedicó una última sonrisa y cruzo la puerta hacia la parte de adelante)

Jemma estaba a punto de entrar a su consultorio cuando Fitz le habló.

 **FITZ-hubiera venido antes pero no quise interrumpir su charla, planeaban una cita?** (le dijo riendo)

 **JEMMA** -(revoleo los ojos) **estoy segura que escuchaste el resto**

 **FITZ-si, y tampoco me perdí las miraditas que se regalaron**

 **JEMMA-soy tu jefa no puedes hablarme así**

 **FITZ-ah sí, usa lo de ser jefa para cambiar de tema. Disfruta la vida, vuelves a estar soltera**

 **JEMMA** -(suspiro cansada) **no completamente** (entro a su consultorio y cerró la puerta)

Skye llego al edificio donde vivía y mientras subía por el ascensor le hablo al perro.

 **SKYE-vivo con dos amigas…Natasha y Wanda, ambas aman a los perros pero Nat está obsesionada con la higiene, la limpieza y el orden, así que será un poco más difícil de convencer** (le lamio la nariz y Skye rio) **seguro que la convencerás rápido**

Abrió apenas la puerta del departamento.

 **SKYE** -(asomó su cabeza) **Nat?** (esta salió de la cocina)

 **NATASHA-por qué no entras?**

 **SKYE-no te enojes**

 **NATASHA-que hiciste?**

Wanda venia de su habitación.

 **WANDA-trajo un perro** (dijo con tranquilidad)

 **SKYE** -(la miro sorprendida) **lo ves? Yo tenía razón, eres una síquica** (le dijo contenta)

 **WANDA-te vi por la ventana** (se fue a la cocina)

 **SKYE-oh si…eso tiene más sentido**

 **NATASHA-entra de una vez, quiero ver la bola de pelos que ensuciara mis pisos**

 **SKYE** -(entro) **entonces estás de acuerdo?** (le mostro a Woodstock)

 **WANDA-es hermoso** (dejo el pote de yogur que comía sobre la mesita ratona y lo tomo en brazos)

 **SKYE-esta lavado y planchado** (sus amigas la miraron confundida) **es una broma** (Natasha se acercó) **está sano y el miércoles le pondrán las vacunas**

 **WANDA** -(acercó el hocico de Woodstock al rostro de Natasha) **Nat puede quedarse?** (toco con la punta del hocico la nariz de la pelirroja) **mira qué lindo que es**

 **NATASHA** -(lo agarro contenta) **es una adorable bola de pelos, se puede quedar, pero tú te encargaras de limpiar lo que ensucie y de reponer lo que rompa**

 **SKYE-lo que tú digas, gracias Nat** (le beso una mejilla)

 **WANDA-gracias Nat** (la beso del otro lado y Woodstock le lamio a Natasha la barbilla) **cómo se llama?**

 **SKYE-Woodstock** (estaban sentadas en el suelo haciéndolo jugar)

 **NATASHA-por qué no me sorprende. Wanda el yogur**

 **WANDA-oh si** (lo tomo y trataba que el perro no lo alcanzara)

 **SKYE-la veterinaria que lo atendió es hermosa**

 **WANDA-invítala a salir**

 **SKYE-ya sabes que…** (ambas la interrumpieron)

 **NATASHA-si si tus reglas…1 no tienes citas, 2 solo tienes romances de una noche**

 **WANDA-3 siempre en el departamento de ellas, 4 no te quedas a dormir. Son reglas tontas**

 **SKYE-no lo son, siempre me han mantenido fuera de malos entendidos y del "drama" de las relaciones, además nunca les miento, las chicas con las que paso la noche están de acuerdo, si alguna de ellas quiere algo más o busca algo serio retrocedo**

 **NATASHA-y que harás con tu bella veterinaria**

 **SKYE-no romperé mis reglas, pero si ella está de acuerdo** (levantó las cejas sugestivamente)

A la noche Skye se acostó y Woodstock salto contento a la cama y se pegó a su cuerpo.

. . . . .

Los dos días pasaron volando y nuevamente ambos se dirigieron a la clínica veterinaria, ahora Skye sabía que debía entrar por una puerta que decía urgencias y no por la otra de la tienda.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y salió una mujer con un gato en brazos, Jemma se paró a su lado. Esta vez Simmons tenía el cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo, aun así se veía preciosa.

 **JEMMA** -(saludó a la señora y miro a Skye) **Woodstock Johnson** (lo llamó riendo)

 **SKYE** -(reía también) **hola** (entró)

 **JEMMA-hola, como ha estado?**

 **SKYE** -(lo sentó sobre la mesa) **no apoya la pata pero eso no le impide jugar y correr, se adaptó sin problemas, estos días lo llene de amor y mis amigas le dan cariño extra**

 **JEMMA-eso es muy bueno, son perros muy cariñosos necesitan dar y recibir mucho amor** (Skyeasintió) **también son enérgicos debes asegurarte que haga ejercicio**

 **SKYE-haremos ejercicio juntos, trabajo en un gimnasio, enseño artes marciales** (se cruzó de brazos)

 **JEMMA-ah que bien** (le dio una rápida mirada a sus brazos tonificados)

Le reviso la pata y por fortuna estaba cicatrizando bien, y las pastillas que le dio hacían efecto aliviándole el dolor. Cuando llegó el turno de las vacunas, Jemma le indico que sostuviera la cabeza de Woodstock para evitar que se moviera, sosteniéndolo con firmeza, la morocha desvió la mirada del pinchazo, para su alivio el cachorro prácticamente no se quejó.

 **SKYE-eres muy valiente** (lo tomó en brazos)

 **JEMMA** -(la miraba sonriendo) **tiene de suerte que lo hayas encontrado y que te lo puedas quedar**

 **SKYE-si, hace tiempo que no tengo un perro**

Apenas Skye termino de decir eso sintió como un líquido tibiecito le mojaba rápidamente la remera.

 **SKYE** -(lo apartó de su cuerpo) **oh oh** (se echó a reír) **problemas de mamá primeriza** (lo dejo sobre la mesa)

 **JEMMA** -(tomo servilletas de papel y se las dio para que se secara) **a mí me ha sucedido cientos de** **veces** (secaba la mesa) **tengo una chaqueta de repuesto y te la daría con todo gusto pero la estoy usando porque la otra se me ensucio con un gato**

 **SKYE-** (mantenía la remera celeste apartada de su cuerpo) **no te preocupes, mmm se nota mucho?** (Jemma asintió lamentándose) **y justo vinimos caminando**

 **JEMMA-puedo darte ropa que vendemos aquí**

 **SKYE-no creo que esos conjuntitos me entren**

 **JEMMA** -(reía) **muchos dueños prefieren comprarle remeras con motivos o frases graciosas, el talle más grande es para un Gran Danés, si lo prefieres…**

 **SKYE-jaja si me pondré una**

 **JEMMA-de acuerdo, iré a buscarla**

Jemma regresó con un paquete transparente, adentro había una remera rosada, cuando lo abrió y la desdoblo vieron que decía " _soy una buena chica, acaríciame la pancita_ "

 **JEMMA-lo siento**

 **SKYE-no hay problema, es una situación vergonzosa pero graciosa**

Se quitó su remera con cuidado que no le toque la cara, ante esto Jemma desvió la mirada, pero no pudo evitar dirigir sus ojos color miel al impresionante físico de Skye, a sus abdominales sutilmente marcados, o como el color de su ropa interior combinaba con su piel trigueña.

Skye guardó la remera sucia en el paquete donde venía la otra y giro para que Jemma le diera la nueva prenda.

Simmons se la alcanzó, Skye la tomó y miró a Jemma de forma seductora que la joven veterinaria estaba segura que la morocha había leído sus pensamientos.

 **SKYE** -(se la acomodó) **me queda grande pero me gusta, la usare de pijama**

 **JEMMA-no tienes que pagarla, es un regalo de la casa por el vergonzoso momento**

 **SKYE-de verdad?** (la miró sorprendida y Jemma asintió) **gracias Jemma**

Más por impulso que por otra cosa Skye se acercó y le beso una mejilla como muestra de agradecimiento.

 **JEMMA** -(se aclaró la garganta) **descuida**

 **SKYE-ya te robe mucho tiempo, seguro que tienes muchos pacientes en espera**

 **JEMMA-Woodstock era el último turno**

La morocha bajó a su cachorrito, agarró su remera vieja y siguió a Jemma fuera del consultorio. Simmons abrió la puerta que daba a la calle y salieron conversando y riendo.

 **JEMMA-de seguro vas a llamar la atención en la calle**

 **SKYE** -(reía) **mientras que nadie intente acariciarme** (Jemma se echó a reír)

 **-hola amor**

Ambas miraron hacia la voz y vieron que cerca de ellas había una chica rubia y alta.

 **JEMMA** -(estaba sorprendida) **Bobbi hola**

 **BOBBI-lamento interrumpir, pero como sé que ya terminas tu hora, pensé en pasar a buscarte**

 **JEMMA** -(la miraba seria) **aún tengo unas cosas que terminar** (Skye observaba la incómoda interacción de las dos mujeres)

 **SKYE-yo ya me marcho**

 **BOBBI-te conozco de algún lado?**

 **SKYE-no lo se**

 **BOBBI-ya se, te vi pelear, era una competencia interna en el gimnasio…La Academia verdad?**

 **SKYE-si, así es**

 **BOBBI-eres muy buena peleadora, tienes buena técnica**

 **SKYE** -(la miro sorprendida) **gracias** (miro a Simmons) **gracias por todo Jemma**

 **JEMMA-un placer Skye**

Pasó junto a la rubia y ambas se saludaron.

Simmons entro a la clínica directo a su consultorio, Bobbi la siguió, entró y cerró la puerta.

 **JEMMA-no puedes aparecerte en mi lugar de trabajo así, en especial cuando estoy hablando con la dueña del animal que atiendo**

 **BOBBI-lo sé, lo siento, pero necesitaba verte Jemma**

 **JEMMA** -(suspiro) **Bobbi…**

 **BOBBI-Jem por favor, hace semanas que no te veo y no atiendes mis llamadas**

 **JEMMA** -(la miro seria) **y de quien es la culpa?**

 **BOBBI-mía, lo sé. Cielo** (le tomo la mano y Jemma no la corrió) **haré lo que sea para enmendar mi error, yo solo…quiero que hablemos, que nos veamos**

 **JEMMA** -(se soltó de su mano) **hace un tiempo que estamos dando vueltas sobre lo mismo, yo…yo no siento lo mismo que antes Bobbi**

 **BOBBI-entiendo, pero quiero que salvemos nuestra relación, podemos volver a empezar. Jemma no quiero perderte**

 **JEMMA-lo hubieras pensando antes de engañarme con esa fulana**

 **BOBBI-ella no significó nada para mí**

 **JEMMA-eso no me hace sentir mejor, engañaste a alguien que supuestamente amabas con alguien que ni siquiera te importaba** (suspiro) **Bobbi ya estoy cansada de idas y venidas, nuestra relación se terminó** (se refregó los ojos) **fue un día largo, estoy cansada**

 **BOBBI-ya me voy** (le beso la otra mejilla) **no me rendiré Jemma** (abrió la puerta y salió)

Jemma se sentó frente a su escritorio y pensó en los dos besos que había recibido, dos personas diferentes y dos situaciones diferentes. Por alguna razón que en ese momento no tenía ganas de descifrar, el beso de Skye tenía más peso.

. . . . .

Skye regresó a su departamento, al verla llegar con esa remera la miraron extrañadas pero enseguida hicieron lo que decía.

 **WANDA-no sé si eres una buena chica pero igual te rascare la panza**

 **NATASHA-tienes que tirarte en el piso para eso** (le dijo riendo)

 **SKYE-jajaja basta, me hacen cosquillas** (le corrió las manos)

 **NATASHA-que le pasó a tu remera?** (señaló el paquete)

 **SKYE-Wood me orino encima, así que Jemma me dio esta, es para perros**

 **WANDA-me imaginé, como está tu linda veterinaria**

 **SKYE-hermosa igual que el otro día** (abrió la heladera) **pero tiene novia**

 **NATASHA-ups eso significa una cosa…**

 **SKYE-problemas** (bebía agua) **no quiero quedar envuelta en ninguna clase de drama. Aunque creo que no están bien, Jemma se sorprendió al verla y la conversación era incomoda, y tendrían que** **haberla visto chicas…una tal Bobbi, rubia, súper alta, de piernas largas, parece un Na'vi de la película Avatar** (sus amigas se echaron a reír) **me dijo que me vio pelear**

 **WANDA-un minuto** (fue a la sala y regresó con una revista) **llego el nuevo número**

Skye se había suscripto a una revista local que habla sobre deportes, en especial artes marciales, números atrás el gimnasio de May había sido nota de tapa.

 **WANDA-estaba ojeándola y una nota me llamo la atención** (buscaba el articulo) **era sobre una deportista que al parecer es la mujer maravilla** (pasaba las hojas) **tal vez es solo casualidad pero la descripción coincide, aquí esta…Barbara "Bobbi" Morse** (le alcanzó la revista)

 **SKYE** -(miró las fotos) **es ella**

 **NATASHA** -(leía la nota) **es médica clínica y tiene un doctorado en biología**

 **SKYE-gimnasta y atleta, cinturón negro en distintas disciplinas de artes marciales**

 **NATASHA-no la conoces?**

 **SKYE-no, nunca la he visto, no pertenece a La Academia, y nunca podríamos pelear porque está en un nivel distinto al mío. Pero ahora recuerdo haber escuchado a May hablar sobre una tal Bobbi y lo buena peleadora que es**

 **WANDA-hace muchas cosas**

 **SKYE** -(dejó la revista sobre la mesa) **pfff de que le sirven todos esos títulos si no puede mantener a su lado a una mujer hermosa e inteligente como Jemma**

 **WANDA-cierto, mucho trabajo y nada de diversión** (Skye sonrió)

 **SKYE-voy a ducharme** (Woodstock la siguió a su habitación)

. . . . .

Sábado.

Las amigas se preparaban para salir. Cada una estaba en su habitación dando los últimos retoques a sus atuendos.

 **WANDA-dónde vamos?** (preguntó desde su cuarto)

 **NATASHA-quiero ir al Playground y jugar al pool**

 **SKYE-buena idea, hace tiempo que no vamos**

 **WANDA-entonces ya está decidido**

 **SKYE** -(beso a Woodstock que estaba en la cama) **pórtate bien**

Las tres salieron al mismo tiempo de sus cuartos y se encontraron en medio del pasillo.

Wanda había elegido un vestido negro, una campera de cuero roja, medias rotas de nylon negras hasta la rodilla y borcegos. Natasha tenía una remera negra ajustada con un escote prominente, una campera de cuero beige, jeans negros ajustados y botas. Y Skye vestía una remera de mangas cortas bordó, pantalones de cuero negros, y borcegos del mismo color.

 **NATASHA** -(se miraron entre las tres y asintieron) **estamos vestidas para matar**

 **SKYE-** (se puso su campera de cuero negra) **para amar Nat, por qué hacer la guerra si puedes hacer** **el amor** (le dijo riendo)

 **NATASHA-concuerdo amiga** (las abrazo por los hombros)

El Playground era uno de los mejores bares de la ciudad de Seattle y uno de los bares favoritos de las chicas.

Apenas entraron, Natasha y Wanda fueron a apartar una mesa de pool y Skye buscó las bebidas.

Llevaban media hora jugando, habían buscado una mesa con vista hacia afuera, la pelirroja y la morocha jugaban y Wanda que estaba sentada junto a la ventana las miraba.

 **SKYE- ese tipo te está mirando** (le señaló con la cabeza la dirección y Nat miro) **estuvo observando…no precisamente tus habilidades como jugadora de pool**

 **NATASHA** -(sonrió) **entonces démosle lo que quiere**

Se dobló sobre la mesa, quedando justo enfrente del tipo que la miraba, apoyo sus atributos sobre el borde de madera, sonriendo de manera traviesa le sostuvo la mirada y taqueó, la bola blanca pego en la bola lisa haciéndola entrar limpiamente en la buchaca de la esquina derecha. Se incorporó triunfante y el misterioso sujeto levantó su botella en señal de felicitaciones, Natasha le devolvió el gesto.

 **SKYE** -(bebió su cerveza y apoyó la botella sobre el borde) **no dejare que me ganes, una vez que la destroce sigues tu Maximoff** (rodeaba la mesa buscando la mejor posición)

 **NATASHA-que haces?**

 **WANDA-leo los ingredientes de la cerveza**

 **NATASHA-se supone que debes beberla no leerla**

 **WANDA-me gusta tomarme mi tiempo**

En otra parte del bar, Jemma y Fitz compartían una de las pequeñas mesas y conversaban animadamente, se conocen desde que eran niños y nunca se han quedado sin tema para charlar.

Fitz hablaba sobre un drone que estaba ensamblando, pero Jemma dejo de prestarle atención cuando vio que cerca de la entrada estaba Skye jugando al pool. Simmons la recorrió con la mirada, usaba ropa distinta que cuando se conocieron, pero ese estilo le quedaba muy bien. Los pantalones de cuero ajustados y la forma en que las mangas de la chaqueta marcaban sus fuertes brazos, estaban haciendo estragos con la imaginación de Jemma.

 **FITZ-Simmons escuchaste lo que dije?**

 **JEMMA** -(lo miró) **si**

 **FITZ-repítelo**

 **JEMMA-lo admito, no te estaba escuchando**

 **FITZ-me di cuenta, que mirabas?**

 **JEMMA-Skye está aquí** (señalo su ubicación)

 **FITZ** -(giro para mirar) **ve a saludarla**

 **JEMMA-no** (bebió su trago)

 **FITZ-es por Bobbi?**

 **JEMMA-si, no, no lo sé, ya no estoy enamorada de ella, pero aun así sigue dando vueltas en mi mente, en especial si no deja de aparecer de sorpresa**

 **FITZ-estoy seguro que Skye podría hacerte olvidar**

 **JEMMA-me parece muy simpática e increíblemente atractiva, pero no lo se**

Del otro lado.

Skye perdió contra Natasha, así que le cedió el turno a Wanda. Se sentó en el lugar de su amiga y mientras bebía su segunda cerveza recorría el bar, algunas de sus mejores conquistas habían tenido lugar ahí, y esa noche Skye se sentía con suerte.

Vio a Jemma sentada junto a Fitz y su corazón se detuvo, en ese momento Jemma miró hacia donde ella estaba, Skye le sonrió y la saludo, y Simmons hizo lo mismo.

Decidió que iría a saludar, estaba segura que era por simple educación y no por otra razón.

 **SKYE-vi a Jemma, voy a ir a hablarle. Wanda vas a estar bien sola?**

 **WANDA** -(la miró confundida) **por qué me quedaría sola?**

 **SKYE-Nat se va a ir con el tipo al que le estuvo coqueteando**

 **NATASHA** -(reía) **no iré a ningún lado, solo lo estoy provocando, no estoy interesada**

 **SKYE-de acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde** (le dio su cerveza a Wanda y con paso firme se dirigió hacia donde estaba Jemma)

 **WANDA-no necesito ser síquica para saber a dónde van a terminar**

 **NATASHA-cierto**

 **JEMMA-aquí viene** (respiro hondo)

 **FITZ-yo me voy, se nota que te gusta, vive un poco** (saludó a Skye con la mano y se fue)

 **SKYE-hola** (le sonrió)

 **JEMMA** -(le devolvió la sonrisa) **hola Skye, que bueno verte**

 **SKYE-lo mismo digo** (se sentó a su lado)

Debido a la música alta ambas tenían que acercarse para hablar.

Estando tan cerca Jemma noto el efecto ahumado con el que Skye se había pintado los ojos, y el par de cadenas que completaban su atuendo, pensaba que se veía hermosa.

El vestido rojo corto y escotado que Jemma vestía no ayudaba a que Skye pensara con claridad.

 **SKYE-estas muy bonita** (apoyó su brazo sobre el respaldo del taburete de Jemma acercándose más a ella)

 **JEMMA-gracias, tú también, me gusta tu estilo** (Skye sonrió)

 **SKYE-me lleva tiempo verme así** (Jemma rió) **mi amiga Wanda es peluquera y maquilladora, así que ella me pintó los ojos y hace unos días me corto el cabello y me lo tiñó de negro, me gusta el cambio de color**

 **JEMMA-hizo un excelente trabajo, ese color te sienta muy bien**

 **SKYE-el rojo también te queda muy bien** (le sonrió de manera coqueta) **Espero que Fitz no se haya marchado por mi**

 **JEMMA-oh no, ya tenía que irse**

 **SKYE** -(miro la copa de coctel vacía) **permíteme invitarte un trago**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **te lo agradezco, pero es el segundo que bebo, no quiero que se me suba a la cabeza**

 **SKYE-de acuerdo. Nunca te vi por aquí**

 **JEMMA-Fitz se propuso conocer todos los bares de la ciudad, así que estamos rotando** (Skye asintió)

 **SKYE-me estaba preguntando como una chica preciosa como tú está sola un sábado a la noche**

De manera sutil tenía que averiguar si Jemma seguía de novia o ya no.

 **JEMMA** -(sonriendo desvió la mirada) **por lo que parece ya no estoy más sola** (Skye sonrió)

 **SKYE-quieres continuar la charla afuera? Sin música que nos haga gritar**

 **JEMMA-claro**

De camino a la salida no quiso mirar a sus amigas, sabía que la estaban mirando y que harían algo no muy apropiado y no quería que Jemma pensara cosas equivocadas.

Skye abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar primero.

El bar estaba ubicado en el muelle, cerca de la gran rueda de la fortuna. No había mucha gente, era una noche tranquila, pero decidieron caminar hasta el final del muelle para que nadie las molestara.

 **SKYE** -(Jemma se froto los brazos con las manos) **permíteme** (se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros)

 **JEMMA-gracias Skye** (se la acomodó) **que hay de ti?**

 **SKYE-yo estoy bien**

 **JEMMA-siempre eres tan encantadora?**

 **SKYE-solo con una dama como tu** (Jemma bajo la vista ruborizada)

 **JEMMA-con esa encantadora personalidad como es que estas soltera**

 **SKYE-voy a ser honesta, no salgo en citas, yo…ya sabes…**

 **JEMMA-solo amores de una noche?**

 **SKYE-así es** (Jemma trato de ocultar su decepción)

 **JEMMA-haces bien, a veces las relaciones son complicadas**

 **SKYE** -(se apoyó sobre la baranda) **hablas por experiencia propia?**

 **JEMMA** -(asintió) **mi ex novia, la conociste el otro día, nunca antes había salido con una mujer, ella fue la primera, solo llevábamos seis meses saliendo cuando descubrí que me había engañado**

 **SKYE-lo siento**

 **JEMMA** -(la miró y se dio cuenta lo que había hecho) **oh por favor discúlpame, no tienes por qué escuchar esto, no me di cuenta, supongo que necesitaba hablar con alguien que no fuera Fitz o María**

 **SKYE-no te disculpes, está bien. Puedo escucharte si necesitas seguir descargándote** (Jemma la miro y sonrió) **a mis amigas les ha pasado, lo detesto**

 **JEMMA-imagino que nunca le has roto el corazón a una chica**

 **SKYE-jamás, no me gusta ver llorar a una mujer porque tiene el corazón roto, y nunca me perdonaría si yo fuera la causa de ese llanto**

 **JEMMA-eres muy dulce**

 **SKYE-y tú eres muy hermosa**

 **JEMMA-Skye estas intentando seducirme?** (le pregunto riendo)

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **solo estaba siendo honesta, te darías cuenta si intentara seducirte**

 **JEMMA-no lo sé, solo estuve con una mujer, no tengo mucha experiencia**

La manera en que Jemma la miro le hizo pensar a Skye que Simmons la estaba provocando.

 **SKYE-yo si tengo mucha experiencia, si bien cada mujer es diferente, mi táctica nunca falla**

 **JEMMA-que es lo que haces?**

Sin dudas Jemma la estaba provocando, sutilmente pidiéndole que la sedujera. Por supuesto que la morocha no se iba a echar para atrás, este era su momento para brillar.

 **SKYE-me gusta comenzar con un juego de miradas** (miró a Jemma intensamente y esta le mantuvo la mirada) **observo su lenguaje corporal que me dice si está interesada, si me deja acercarme o no** (inconscientemente Simmons cambio de posición, quedando a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de Skye) **me deja estar a su lado, pero necesito saber si me dejara tocarla** (se acercó aún más a Jemma) **una caricia, algo que me haga saber que puedo continuar** (con suavidad le acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y ante el contacto Jemma cerró los ojos y busco el calor de su mano)

Ante esto Skye se paró detrás de ella, con delicadeza y rozando sus hombros comenzó a sacarle la chaqueta. La colgó sobre la baranda, y coloco sus brazos a cada lado de esta, dejando a Jemma en medio.

 **SKYE-me gusta que me seduzcan, pero más me gusta hacerlo yo, para mi seducir a una mujer es un arte, la forma en que su cuerpo reacciona a mi toque es electrizante**

 **JEMMA** -(trago saliva y trato de relajarse) **creo…creo que nunca…experimente algo así**

 **SKYE-déjame mostrarte** (le hablo de manera sensual al oído) **lo que me encanta de una mujer** (le tomó sus manos y las dejo sobre el borde de la baranda) **es la suavidad de su piel**

Lentamente comenzó a acariciarla desde sus manos, subiendo por sus brazos, hasta los hombros. La delicadeza de su toque erizaba la piel de Jemma.

 **SKYE-me encantan las sutiles curvas de su cuerpo** (con ambas manos la tomó de la cintura acercándola a ella y Simmons se recargo sobre Skye) **eres tan delicada, tan femenina** (la acarició sin llegar muy lejos) **me encanta su cabello** (lo corrió hacia un lado) **porque esconde mi parte favorita de una mujer** (recorrió con sus labios la nuca y el cuello de Jemma, esta solo se aferró a la baranda y cerró los ojos)

Skye le acaricio una mejilla y lentamente giro el rostro de Jemma dejándolo a centímetros del suyo.

 **SKYE-me encantan sus labios, rosados, suaves** (rozó su boca con la de Jemma) **que me invitan a besarlos. Si me deja la besare hasta quedarme sin aire**

 **JEMMA** -(abrió los ojos) **y…y luego…qué harías?**

 **SKYE** -(la tomo de la cintura y nuevamente le hablo al oído) **le haría el amor hasta que salga el sol**

El tono grave de voz, sus palabras y el calor de sus manos fueron demasiado para Jemma.

 **JEMMA** -(se relamió los labios) **bésame** (le pidió sin aliento)

Skye no perdió tiempo y la beso logrando que todos los sentidos de Jemma se descontrolaran. Simmons se abrazó a su cuello y profundizo el beso, dejando que su lengua rozara la de Skye.

Jemma solo podía pensar en lo mucho que quería sentir a Skye en todo su cuerpo.

La morocha cumplió su palabra, no dejo de besarla hasta que ambas se separaron para poder respirar.

 **JEMMA** -(trataba de controlar su agitada respiración) **vamos…a mi casa**

 **SKYE** -(se pasó una mano por su cabello) **solo bebí dos cervezas pero no estoy ebria, podemos ir en mi auto, mis amigas tomaran un taxi**

 **JEMMA-tomémoslo nosotras**

 **SKYE-ok**

Le ofreció su chaqueta, pero Jemma no la necesitaba, su cuerpo ya no sentía frio. A paso acelerado cruzaron el muelle hasta el lugar donde se pedían los taxis.

El viaje hasta la casa de Jemma no fue largo.

Skye dejo su campera sobre el respaldo del sofá y se desato los borcegos, trato de relajarse, esta situación la conocía bien y no quería apresurar las cosas, ella siempre se adaptaba al ritmo que la otra mujer imponía.

 **JEMMA** -(la tomo de la mano guiándola al sofá) **puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?** (enlazo sus manos)

 **SKYE** -(se sentaron bien cerca) **no, gracias Jemma**

Simmons se acercó para besarla, y apenas se tocaron Skye se apartó.

 **SKYE-estas bien? Estas temblando** (delicadamente le frotaba los brazos para tranquilizarla)

 **JEMMA-estoy bien, es solo que nunca hice algo así, me refiero a estar con alguien que apenas conozco**

 **SKYE-** (se apartó respetando su espacio personal) **no tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras**

Skye ardía en deseo por tenerla, pero no haría nada si Jemma no estaba cómoda.

 **JEMMA** -(la tomó de las mejillas) **si quiero estar contigo, no se…solo quería que lo supieras**

 **SKYE-Jemma entiendes que…solo será una noche?**

Simmons quería tener algo mas con Skye, la morocha de verdad le gustaba, pero si no podía tener eso, al menos podía dejarse llevar y disfrutar a pleno de una noche con ella.

 **JEMMA** -(las manos de Jemma se enredaron en el cabello de Skye) **sí, quiero que me hagas el amor** **hasta que salga el sol** (Skye sonrió y se acercó para besarla)

No tardaron en profundizar el beso y la temperatura fue aumentando a medida que la boca y las manos de Skye recorrían el cuerpo de Jemma, esta solo podía aferrarse a ella y dejarse llevar por lo que la morocha le hacía sentir.

Una de las manos de Skye se apoyó en su rodilla y comenzó a subir, Simmons separo sus piernas, dándole lugar a su mano que en una lenta pero placentera tortura se acercaba a donde Jemma más deseaba, Skye dejó que apenas la punta de sus dedos rozaran la tela de la ropa interior de Simmons.

 **JEMMA** -(no pudo evitar soltar un suave gemido) **mmmm…vamos…a la** …(no pudo terminar la frase)

 **SKYE** -(se quitó sus borcegos) **de acuerdo**

Entraron al cuarto y Jemma apenas alcanzo a encender la luz porque Skye la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia ella para besarla, las manos de Simmons se dirigieron debajo de su remera, desesperada por acariciar su cuerpo trabajado, Skye se la quitó y Jemma recorrió con su mirada y sus manos su torso semi desnudo, deleitándose con la firmeza de su cuerpo, con cada musculo que encontraba en su camino de caricias, necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de Skye contra el suyo inmediatamente y al parecer esta le leyó la mente.

Antes que Jemma se diera cuenta, la morocha estaba detrás de ella, sus manos tomaron el cierre y lo fueron bajando lentamente, provocando a Jemma que suspiraba tratando de tocar a Skye, esta no tenía prisa, quería tomarse su tiempo para hacerle el amor.

A medida que su espalda quedaba al descubierto, la besaba, logrando que Jemma se moviera hacia ella buscando más contacto. La abrazo y Jemma se aferró a sus brazos cuando sintió como la lengua de Skye recorría el largo de su espalda, subiendo hasta su cuello.

 **JEMMA** -(los gemidos no la dejaban hablar) **oh…mmm…quítamelo** (subió las manos de Skye hacia sus senos)

 **SKYE** -(sonrió y le hablo al oído) **paciencia** (tomó entre sus labios su lóbulo y Jemma dejo de funcionar)

La giró en sus brazos y con ambas manos le quito el vestido dejando al descubierto sus senos, las temblorosas piernas de Jemma no podrían sostenerla mucho más y Skye lo sabía, con delicadeza la acostó en la cama y se ubicó sobre ella, sus labios y su lengua besaban uno de sus senos mientras que su mano estimulaba el otro, cambió, incitando a Jemma, que solo podía gemir aferrada al cuello de Skye, ansiosa por sentir más de ella. Besándola y rozando su lengua en su piel fue bajando por su estómago, sus manos buscaban cubrir cada centímetro de su cuerpo, la morocha estaba decidida a borrar todo rastro de amantes anteriores y dejar su huella y por los gemidos de Jemma, lo estaba logrando.

Pasó por alto su calor, tomó sus piernas y besándolas y acariciándolas con su lengua las subió hasta sus hombros, le quito los zapatos, y bajo haciendo el mismo recorrido, deteniéndose donde Jemma mas la deseaba, le sacó lo que quedaba de su ropa interior y miro a Simmons por aprobación, esta asintió desesperada y sin perder tiempo Skye le dio lo que quería. Jemma arqueó su espalda, buscando acercarse aún más a la boca de Skye que la llenaba de placer. La morocha paso sus manos debajo de su espalda para mantenerla firme, Jemma gemía y suspiraba aferrándose a las sabanas, no paso mucho para que Skye la sintiera llegar al punto máximo, pero esta aun quería más de Simmons.

Lo más rápido que pudo se quitó sus pantalones y su ropa interior, no quería estar ni un segundo lejos del cuerpo de Jemma.

Simmons la atrajo hacia ella, necesitaba tener el cuerpo de Skye pegado al suyo. Su apasionado beso fue interrumpido cuando Skye gimió sobre los labios de Jemma al sentir como suavemente esta recorría su espalda con sus uñas.

Sosteniéndose sobre su mano izquierda, guio su mano libre entre medio de las piernas de Jemma. La forma en que Simmons se sentía bajo su mano enloquecía a Skye, Jemma estaba completamente entregada a ella.

Lentamente se introdujo en Simmons y esta se aferró a su espalda.

 **SKYE** -(la miró a los ojos) **estas bien?**

 **JEMMA** -(asintió) **si** (apenas podía hablar) **mmm Skye…no…pares**

Jemma subió una de sus piernas al cuerpo de Skye para acercarla aún más a ella. Sus manos sentían como los músculos en la espalda de Skye se flexionaban con cada movimiento, provocándole cada vez más gemidos. La morocha tenía su rostro presionado contra el cuello de Jemma, respirando agitadamente sobre este. Escucharla gemir en su oído y sentirla temblar de pasión bajo su cuerpo estaban haciendo que ella misma alcanzara el punto máximo.

Una mano de Jemma se aferró aún más a su espalda instintivamente clavándole las uñas y la otra se agarró de su nuca, enredando sus dedos en su cabello.

Skye continuaba acariciándola por dentro, acompañando los últimos espasmos.

Cuando finalmente Jemma se recuperó y su respiración volvió a la normalidad, Skye se soltó de su cuerpo y se acostó a su lado.

En otra situación Skye se hubiera apartado y descansado por su cuenta, pero era una noche diferente, Jemma se había entregado a ella por completo y la morocha le correspondió de la misma manera, nunca había estado con una mujer igual que estuvo esta noche con Simmons, por eso quería seguir teniéndola cerca.

La abrazó atrayéndola hacia ella y Jemma no dudo en abrazarla y acurrucarse contra su cuerpo.

 **SKYE** -(Jemma enlazó sus piernas) **estas bien?** (le corrió un mechón de cabello del rostro)

 **JEMMA** -(la miro y sonrió) **si** (le acaricio una mejilla) **gracias por…cuidarme y respetarme** (Skye sonrió y asintió) **aun…falta para que salga el sol** (le sonrió con picardía)

 **SKYE** -(reía) **estaba esperando que descansaras y que me dijeras cuando podía** …(se acercó y le hablo al oído) **hacerte gemir mi nombre otra vez** (rozó con su lengua su oreja)

 **JEMMA** -(una nueva ola de calor le invadió el cuerpo) **ahora mismo** (Skye sonrió y la beso)

Skye habría cumplido su palabra de hacerle el amor hasta que saliera el sol de no ser porque Jemma le pidió que se detuviera porque su cuerpo ya no resistía tanto placer.

La morocha descansaba sobre su espalda con parte del cuerpo de Jemma sobre ella. Simmons recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Skye y esta la abrazo por la cintura.

 **JEMMA-nunca me habían…tocado como tú lo hiciste** (Skye sonrió orgullosa) **tienes un cuerpo increíble** (la acariciaba) **me habría encantado tocarte de la misma manera**

 **SKYE-es como te dije antes, me encanta tener el control. Fue un placer hacerte el amor Jemma**

 **JEMMA-** (sonrió) **no dudo que te guste tener el control, tienes una vibra alfa** (Skye rió)

Se quedaron en silencio y Skye pensaba a toda velocidad que haría a continuación, podía levantarse e irse, o romper una de sus reglas y quedarse a dormir.

 **JEMMA-Skye?**

 **SKYE** -(la voz de Jemma la sacó de sus pensamientos) **si?**

 **JEMMA-mmm si quieres…puedes quedarte a dormir** (se incorporó para mirarla) **entiendo perfectamente si prefieres irte**

Miró a Jemma y como su cuerpo calzaba perfectamente junto al de ella y por alguna razón no quería moverse de su lado.

 **SKYE-me quedo…si te parece bien**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió contenta y el corazón de Skye latió con más fuerza) **claro** (se acomodó dónde estaba)

. . . . .

Skye despertó y vio que Jemma dormía dándole la espalda, su cuerpo desnudo le recordó la increíble noche que pasaron juntas y de lo mucho que le había gustado estar con ella.

Había sido diferente, incluso especial, Skye no quiso seguir pensando en lo que eso podía significar y decidió despertarla.

 **SKYE** -(le tocó el hombro) **Jemma** (no se movió y Skye volvió a tocarla)

 **JEMMA** -(giró para mirarla) **buen día Skye** (le sonrió y se contuvo de besarla)

 **SKYE-buen día** (le devolvió la sonrisa) **dormiste bien?**

 **JEMMA-excelente y tú?**

 **SKYE-me alegro, muy bien también**

 **JEMMA-que bueno** (Skye se levantó y Jemma se sentó en la cama)

Jemma había entendido el acuerdo de la noche anterior, pero no quería que Skye se marchara tan pronto.

 **JEMMA** -(miraba como buscaba su ropa) **tienes hambre? Puedo prepararnos el desayuno**

 **SKYE** -(terminó de ponerse su ropa interior) **no puedo quedarme, ya se hizo tarde**

 **JEMMA-oh claro**

Si bien Skye se lo había dicho, ahora viendo la expresión de Jemma, tenía miedo que mal interpretara lo que había sucedido, lo último que quería hacer era lastimarla.

Es por eso que Skye no era tan cariñosa luego de tener sexo y se marchaba apenas terminado todo.

 **SKYE-no hay problema, verdad?**

 **JEMMA-no no, tranquila** (trató de sonar convincente)

Jemma intentó distraer sus pensamientos mirando como terminaba de vestirse. Pensaba que tendría que haber una ley que le prohibiera a Skye cubrirse el torso.

 **SKYE-mis borcegos están en la sala**

 **JEMMA-si**

Se levantó de la cama y no se molestó en cubrirse, paso junto a Skye sonriendo y la morocha se la devoro con la mirada.

Jemma esperó a que se los pusiera y terminara de atarlos y la acompaño a la puerta.

 **SKYE-así haces que no quiera irme** (se puso su chaqueta)

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió vanidosa) **te veré…cuando Woodstock necesite ayuda**

 **SKYE-si** (la recorrió con la mirada por última vez y luego le beso una mejilla) **nos vemos**

Jemma se quedó detrás de la puerta y la abrió, cuando Skye salió, la cerró y se apoyó sobre esta tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Aun sentía la boca y las manos de Skye por todo su cuerpo.

 **JEMMA-necesito una ducha fría** (se dirigió a su habitación)

. . . . .

Skye abrió la puerta de su departamento y la cerró sin hacer ruido y escucho el inconfundible sonido de patitas y uñas sobre el piso, se agacho para recibir a su amigo que venía corriendo hacia ella.

 **SKYE** -(lo tomó en sus brazos) **hola** (hablaba bajo) **me extrañaste?** (Woodstock no dejaba de lamerle la cara) **vamos a la cocina**

Una vez ahí lo bajo y comenzó a prepararse el desayuno, estaba hambrienta y necesitaba recuperar energías.

Estaba terminando de comer cuando Wanda y Natasha entraron a la cocina.

 **WANDA-al fin llegaste, donde has estado?**

 **NATASHA-la pregunta sería…donde no ha estado** (Skye rió) **te acostaste con Jemma?** (Skye se mantenía en silencio) **el que calla otorga**

 **SKYE-** (suspiró resignada) **si**

 **WANDA-y te quedaste a dormir?** (preguntó asombrada) **rompiste una de tus preciadas reglas?**

 **SKYE-no** (mintió)

 **NATASHA-estuvieron despiertas hasta ahora?**

 **SKYE-si** (volvió a mentir)

 **WANDA-wow como puedes levantar los brazos?**

Skye se puso de pie y dejo todo en el lavabo.

 **NATASHA-lava lo que usaste y guárdalo**

 **SKYE-estoy cansada Nat** (la miro suplicándole)

 **WANDA-ve a descansar, yo lo hare**

 **SKYE-gracias Wanda**

 **NATASHA-no vas a contarnos los detalles? siempre lo haces**

 **SKYE-esta vez no** (tomo a Woodstock en brazos y salió de la cocina) **voy a ducharme y luego me acostare a dormir, no saquen conjeturas y no hablen de mi mientras no estoy**

 **NATASHA-nunca haríamos una cosa así**

 **SKYE-si claro** (cerró la puerta de su habitación)

 **NATASHA-sabes lo que significa que no nos haya querido contar**

 **WANDA** -(sonrió) **si**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gracias por leer.

Solo son dos capítulos, el último voy a subirlo el sábado.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Natasha y Wanda entraron a la habitación de su amiga y encendieron la luz pero esta no se despertó.

 **WANDA** -(estaban paradas a su lado) **creo que está muerta** (miró preocupada a Natasha)

 **NATASHA-Wood muérdele una bubi**

 **SKYE-shh no estoy muerta, váyanse, quiero dormir** (se acomodó boca abajo)

 **WANDA-dormiste todo el día**

 **NATASHA-la pequeña veterinaria te agoto verdad?** (le preguntó riendo) **vamos levántate**

 **SKYE-solo si no me preguntan por lo que sucedió anoche** (Nat y Wanda se miraron)

 **WANDA-prometemos que no preguntaremos nada**

 **SKYE-ok**

 **NATASHA-ahora levántate** (le dio una palmada en el trasero)

Aunque se morían por saber, ninguna de las dos rompió su promesa y por el resto del día las tres hablaron de cosas sin importancia.

Durante todo el domingo Jemma no había visto a sus amigos, o mejor dicho los estaba evitando porque estaba segura que Fitz ya le había contado todo a María.

. . . . .

Era lunes y sin otra opción Jemma se dirigió a su trabajo. Tenían por costumbre llegar un rato antes del horario de atención al público para poner las computadoras en marcha, preparar los consultorios y también terminar de beber café, como María estaba haciendo en ese momento, Jemma respiro hondo y se acercó a su amiga y colega.

 **MARIA-buen día** (le sonrió)

 **JEMMA-buen día María** (dejó su cartera sobre el mostrador)

 **MARIA-te ves bien** (arrojó el vaso de tergopol vacío en el cesto) **te noto…diferente** (Jemma fingió que no sabía de qué hablaba)

Fitz salió de la oficina que estaba junto al mostrador de entrada.

 **FITZ-quizás se debe a que el sábado tuvo la mejor noche de sexo de su vida** (paso junto a ellas y se fue a la parte de atrás)

 **JEMMA-Fitz!**

 **MARIA-** (la miraba sorprendida) **es verdad?**

 **JEMMA-no finjas que no sabes**

 **MARIA-de verdad no tengo idea, pero ahora quiero saber**

 **JEMMA** -(suspiró) **vamos a mi consultorio** (María la siguió ansiosa)

 **MARIA** -(cerró la puerta) **quien es la afortunada?**

 **JEMMA-Skye Johnson, la conocí cuando trajo a su perro herido**

 **MARIA** -(sonrió) **cuando volverás a verla?**

 **JEMMA-fue…cosa de una noche**

 **MARIA** -(de la sorpresa su boca casi le toca los pies) **Jemma Simmons…tu teniendo sexo de una** **noche** (le toco el brazo incrédula) **no lo puedo creer**

 **JEMMA-yo tampoco podía creerlo, pero sucedió**

 **MARIA- wow** (la miraba asombrada) **como estuvo?**

 **JEMMA-María** (avergonzada desvió la mirada)

 **MARIA-oh vamos Jem** (se sentó en el borde de su escritorio y se cruzó de brazos)

 **JEMMA** -(dudó unos segundos) **fue increíble, Skye estuvo en control toda la noche, nunca…me habían tocado como ella lo hizo, aun…puedo sentirla**

 **MARIA-me alegro por ti, un minuto…dijiste toda la noche?**

 **JEMMA** -(se ruborizo) **casi toda la noche**

 **MARIA** -(volvió a mirarla con la boca abierta) **Jemma Simmons** (sonrió) **cuantas veces te hizo** **gritar su nombre?** (le preguntó riendo)

 **JEMMA-seis** (habló bajo pero María escucho)

 **MARIA-seis?** (preguntó asombrada)

 **JEMMA-dos en cada…sesión**

 **MARIA-quien es esta chica? Con que se alimenta? Como puedes caminar?**

 **JEMMA-oh dios santo María, es muy fuerte y enérgica, practica artes marciales**

 **MARIA-tengo que encontrar alguien que practique artes marciales**

 **JEMMA-ahora ya estás enterada, si no te molesta tengo que comenzar mi día**

 **MARIA-sí, yo también** (abrió la puerta) **estoy feliz por ti Jem**

 **JEMMA** -(la miro y sonrió) **gracias**

. . . . .

Skye llegó al gimnasio acompañada por Woodstock, ambos se dirigieron al patio, por la mañana nadie lo utilizaba, así que el amplio espacio era todo para los dos.

Se estiro calentando sus músculos y cuando estuvo lista corrió un par de vueltas, principalmente para que el cachorro quemara energías, el perrito buscaba pisar con su pata delantera pero aun no podía apoyarse en ella por completo.

Skye terminó de correr y buscó la botella de agua que estaba en su bolso, también sacó un bowl azul, lo lleno de agua y lo dejó en el piso para que Woodstock también saciara su sed.

 **SKYE** -(volvió a llenar el bowl y luego guardo la botella) **tú tienes que quedarte aquí** (lo acarició) **tienes mucha sombra para descansar y bastante espacio para correr** (le arrojó una pequeña pelota verde)

Cerró las puertas corredizas de vidrio y se fue al salón donde entrenaba con May.

Melinda ya estaba ahí esperando por ella.

 **SKYE-buenos días** (dejo su bolso sobre un banco)

 **MAY-buen día, como esta Woodstock?**

 **SKYE-va mejorando** (se colocaba sus guantes)

 **MAY-me alegro. Lista para ser golpeada?**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **no le agradas a mi mamá sabes? No le gusta que golpees a su preciosa hija**

 **MAY-esa preciosa hija puede aguantarse los golpes** (Skye rió) **lista?** (la morocha asintió)

Una hora después.

 **MAY-Skye estas distraída** (la ayudó a levantarse)

 **SKYE-lo siento**

 **MAY-algo te molesta?** (Skye negó seria) **conociste a alguien?**

 **SKYE-por qué lo preguntas**

 **MAY** -(la observó) **tienes un brillo diferente en los ojos**

 **SKYE-no sé de qué estás hablando**

 **MAY-te conozco como si fueras mi hija, quien es la chica?**

 **SKYE-Jemma Simmons, atendió a Wood, estuvimos…estuvimos juntas solo una noche**

 **MAY-pero parece que fue suficiente, te gusta?**

 **SKYE-eso creo**

 **MAY-ella vale la pena?**

 **SKYE-si vale la pena que rompa mis reglas por ella?** (May asintió) **eso creo**

 **MAY-entonces haz algo al respecto, no quiero que estés con la cabeza en las nubes mientras trabajas o entrenas** (le dijo en broma)

 **SKYE** -(rio) **ya…ya veré que hago**

El resto del día Skye trató de concentrarse, y casi tuvo éxito. Lograba pensar en otra cosa por cinco minutos pero inmediatamente Jemma regresaba para ocupar toda su mente. Recordaba su dulce sonrisa y la forma en que se abrazaba a ella cuando la besaba o acariciaba.

La morocha pensaba que tal vez la única manera de pensar en otra cosa era si la llamaba, podía utilizar alguna excusa relacionada a Woodstock.

 **SKYE** -(se miró en el pequeño espejo de su casillero) **solo la llamare porque soy una dueña** **responsable** (se soltó el cabello) **si, es por eso, no es que quiera escuchar su voz** (trataba de convencerse a sí misma) **si, solo un llamado corto** (sacó su celular pero a los pocos segundos volvió a guardarlo) **genial soy una cobarde** (se pasó una mano por su cabello y cerro el casillero)

. . . . .

Jemma estaba en su consultorio revisando los resultados de unos análisis, el celular que estaba en su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar sacándola de su burbuja. Lo tomó y cuando vio que era un mensaje de Bobbi lo borro sin abrirlo.

Por unos segundos Jemma tuvo la ilusión que el mensaje fuera de Skye. Simmons sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones, pero no podía evitarlo, Skye le había gustado desde el primer momento que la conoció, y luego de su noche juntas no podía sacarla de su mente. Tenía todos los datos de Skye en la computadora, pero ninguna excusa le parecía lo suficientemente buena para llamarla.

 **JEMMA** -(suspiro cansada y apago el celular) **y recién es lunes**

. . . . .

Skye llegó a casa y no había nadie, estaba sola y eso significaba que podía ducharse sin que alguna de sus amigas la apresurara.

Terminó de bañarse pero por apurada olvido buscar la ropa para vestirse, fue en ropa interior hasta la sala, sobre la mesa había prendas planchadas esperando ser usadas. Para su sorpresa se encontró con Wanda, que se desvestía tranquilamente.

 **WANDA-hola Skye** (la saludo sonriente)

 **SKYE-hola, mmm por que te desvistes?** (buscaba entre la pila de ropa la suya)

 **WANDA-estaba en la esquina esperando un taxi, justo ahí había un charco y un auto doblo muy cerca y me salpico la remera y el pantalón, vio lo que hizo y no se detuvo**

 **SKYE-que idiota**

Al ver a su amiga, tuvo una idea.

 **SKYE-necesito que me hagas un favor**

 **WANDA-claro**

 **SKYE-pero no puedes contarle a Nat**

 **WANDA-por qué no?**

 **SKYE-porque nunca me la dejara pasar, escucha, necesito que llames a la veterinaria donde trabaja Jemma y que preguntes si hacen guardia durante la noche**

 **WANDA-ok, pero por qué no lo haces tú?**

 **SKYE-no me animo** (se aclaró la garganta) **y si me atiende Jemma?**

 **WANDA** -(le sonrió con dulzura) **yo lo hare**

 **SKYE-genial, voy a buscar mi celular** (su amiga asintió y termino de quitarse el pantalón)

Wanda estaba a punto de llamar cuando Skye trató de sacarle el celular.

 **WANDA-que haces?**

 **SKYE-me arrepentí**

 **WANDA-oh Skye**

 **SKYE-en serio, estoy nerviosa** (intentó volver a quitarle el teléfono)

 **WANDA-no eres tu quien llama** (se apartó) **atrás**

En el perchero había colgado un paraguas, Wanda lo tomó para poner distancia.

 **SKYE** -(levanto las manos) **no dispares**

En ese momento Natasha llegó al departamento cargando una bolsa con víveres, sorprendida se detuvo en la puerta al ver a sus amigas en ropa interior y a Wanda apuntando a Skye con un paraguas.

 **NATASHA** -(las miraba seria) **no sé lo que está sucediendo, pero si quieren puedo volver más tarde**

 **WANDA-se acabó tu secreto**

 **NATASHA-que secreto?** (dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa de la sala)

Le contaron todo y Nat dio la orden de continuar con el plan, para que Wanda hablara con tranquilidad, la pelirroja sostenía a Skye de los brazos.

 **WANDA** -(cortó la llamada) **listo** (Natasha la soltó) **sí, hacen guardia, y a Jemma le toca mañana** (la mirada de Skye se ilumino)

 **NATASHA-que vas a hacer?**

 **SKYE-voy a ir** (dijo firme)

 **WANDA-si** (la abrazo contenta)

 **NATASHA** -(la tomó de los hombros) **rompe las reglas y se feliz** (Skye asintió sonriendo)

 **SKYE-oigan…el sábado no estuvimos toda la noche despiertas, me quede a dormir en su casa**

 **NATASHA-crees que somos tontas? Nos dimos cuenta que te quedaste** (le dijo sonriendo)

 **WANDA-pero no íbamos a decir nada** (Skye sonrió)

 **NATASHA-ahora si…junten esa ropa sucia y vístanse las dos**

. . . . .

Martes.

Skye apenas si tocó su cena, estaba muy nerviosa para comer.

 **NATASHA-si no vas a comer, ve ahora**

 **SKYE-lo siento, lo que cocinaste esta delicioso pero no tengo hambre**

 **NATASHA-descuida**

 **WANDA-luces bien**

Vestía una remera blanca de mangas cortas escote en v, un jean azul y botas.

 **SKYE-gracias**

Le colocó la pechera a Woodstock y enganchó la correa.

 **SKYE-tu vienes conmigo, serás mi excusa. Nos vemos chica** s (ambas la saludaron)

Se estaciono frente a la veterinaria y vio las cortinas corridas y por la puerta de la parte de adelante se notaba que las luces estaban apagadas.

 **SKYE** -(se pasó una mano por su cabello y se bajó del auto con Woodstock en brazos) **que hago aquí?** (giró quedando de espaldas a la puerta) **y si estoy equivocada y Jemma no se siente igual?** (le habló a su perro y este solo la miro)

 **JEMMA-Skye?**

 **SKYE** -(se dio vuelta tan rápido que casi se enreda con la cadena) **Jemma…hola**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **hola, Woodstock está bien?**

 **SKYE-si** (quería golpearse porque acababa de arruinar su excusa)

 **JEMMA-no es que no me alegre verte, pero entonces que haces aquí**

 **SKYE-yo** (tragó saliva) **necesitaba un baño?**

 **JEMMA** -(rió) **en serio?** (Skye negó rápidamente)

 **SKYE-** (se aclaró la garganta) **quería…saber cómo estabas** (la miro a los ojos)

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió con dulzura) **estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mi** (le extendió una mano) **quieres pasar?**

 **SKYE** -(asintió) **si** (tomó su mano)

Era la primera vez que Skye actuaba tan torpemente con una chica. Pero tal vez era porque ninguna de esas mujeres había logrado colarse en su corazón.

Entraron por la parte de atención a los animales, ese era el único sector iluminado.

 **SKYE-estabas ocupada?** (sin muchas ganas se soltaron)

 **JEMMA-no, solo aprovechaba que estoy sola para acomodar. Como has estado?**

 **SKYE-bien, bien. Me viste llegar?**

 **JEMMA-no, salí a la vereda a esperar por el delivery**

Golpearon la puerta.

 **JEMMA-esa es la pizza**

Luego de unos minutos regresó a la sala de espera con una caja de pizza.

 **JEMMA-me acompañas?**

 **SKYE-si**

Cruzaron hasta la otra parte y entraron a una oficina, ahí había una mesa, una heladera, repisas y un sofá.

 **JEMMA-la usamos para descansar durante el día o durante las guardias**

 **SKYE-ah claro**

Jemma dejó la caja sobre la mesa y busco servilletas de papel, abrió la heladera y saco dos botellas con agua de un cuarto de litro.

 **JEMMA-que mejor que acompañar pizza con agua** (le dijo en tono de broma)

 **SKYE** -(reía) **yo no tengo problemas, acompaño pizza con lo que sea**

La charla giró en torno a sus trabajos y por qué habían decidido hacer lo que hacían.

 **JEMMA-me habrían venido muy bien tus habilidades durante la secundaria**

 **SKYE-problemas con bravucones?**

 **JEMMA-bastante**

 **SKYE-sabes dónde viven? No me molestaría visitarlos**

 **JEMMA-jajaja no**

Había sobrado pizza así que Jemma la guardó en la heladera.

 **JEMMA** -(se lavaba las manos) **no esperaba tener compañía, me encanto que me visitaras** (se las seco)

 **SKYE-yo también me alegro de haber venido**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **Tengo que revisar un gato, dos perros y un erizo** (se puso su chaqueta)

 **SKYE-que le sucedió al erizo?**

 **JEMMA-tuve que operarlo porque se tragó un anillo**

 **SKYE-se lastimo?** (preguntó preocupada)

 **JEMMA-por suerte no, y salió bien de la operación** (Skye respiro aliviada)

La siguió y se quedó en la sala de espera. Un rato después Jemma regresó y volvió a quitarse su chaqueta.

 **SKYE-están bien?**

 **JEMMA-si, pero tengo que controlarlos cada tantas horas, ya que estas aquí puedo revisar a Woodstock**

 **SKYE-ah ok** (lo alzo)

 **JEMMA** -(le tomó la pata) **esta sanando bien, ya busca apoyarla?** (Skye asintió) **eso es bueno. Pronto vas a estar mucho mejor** (le acarició la cabeza)

Ambas no sabían que hacer, Jemma quería pasar más tiempo con ella, pero no sabía que decirle para que se quedara. Y Skye pensaba en algo que le diera unos minutos más con Jemma.

 **SKYE-y…hay algún cachorro en la parte de adopción?**

 **JEMMA-de hecho hay varios, quieres verlos?**

 **JEMMA-me encantaría**

Las dos estaban más contentas por pasar un rato más juntas que por ver a los cachorros.

Había cinco perritos de distinto color y tamaño, Skye se sentó en el suelo para jugar y Woodstock estaba feliz de hacer amigos iguales a él.

La morocha se acostó en el piso y los cachorritos la cubrieron por completo, llenándola de besos húmedos.

 **SKYE** -(no paraba de reír) **así es como quiero morir**

 **JEMMA** -(reía al verla) **tú y todo el mundo**

 **SKYE** -(se sentó) **tengo que lavarme las manos y la cara** (se puso de pie)

 **JEMMA-ven**

Dejaron a Woodstock en ese sector y Jemma le indico donde estaba el baño.

 **SKYE** -(salió acomodándose la ropa) **puedo…quedarme un rato más?** (tomó asiento en las sillas de la sala de espera)

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió contenta) **puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras** (se sentó a su lado)

 **SKYE-y puedo hacer esto?** (le acaricio una mejilla y Jemma asintió) **y esto?** (se acercó para besarla y Jemma cerró el espacio entre ellas)

Compartían un beso delicado, tierno, ninguna de las dos lo llevo más lejos porque un beso así era lo que estaban necesitando.

Jemma ya no tenía dudas, si Skye estaba ahí, era porque sentían lo mismo.

 **JEMMA** -(apoyó su frente contra la de Skye) **me gustas**

 **SKYE** -(su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido) **tú también me gustas** (Jemma se abrazó a su cuello) **Puedo quedarme y hacerte compañía?**

 **JEMMA-si, aunque no creo que podamos dormir mucho**

 **SKYE-tengo una idea que nos mantendrá despiertas, al menos por un rato**

Minutos después.

 **SKYE-lista?**

 **JEMMA-si** (se acomodó en la silla)

 **SKYE-levanta las piernas** (Jemma hizo lo que le dijo) **y aférrate bien al respaldo**

Skye agarró el borde de la silla con rueditas, la corrió unos pocos centímetros para atrás y luego la empujo hacia adelante, la silla salió disparada con Jemma que no paraba de reír. Skye impulso su silla con sus piernas y en unos pocos segundos llego junto a Simmons.

 **SKYE-siempre quise hacer esto** (giro con la silla)

 **JEMMA-nunca lo había intentado**

 **SKYE-es muy divertido, dame las manos**

Se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a girar, se soltaron y salieron despedidas para distintos lados del salón.

 **JEMMA** -(reía) **no puedo creer que nunca se me haya ocurrido hacer esto estando sola**

 **SKYE-lo que necesitabas era mi mala influencia**

 **JEMMA-ya lo creo, hacemos una carrera?**

 **SKYE-no se diga más**

Jugaron un largo rato, pero el sueño y el cansancio las estaba venciendo.

 **JEMMA** -(acomodaban las sillas en su lugar) **iré a controlarlos, tu si quieres puedes acomodarte en el sofá** (Skye asintió)

La morocha desplego la manta que estaba en el respaldo del sofá y se acostó. Había ido a la clínica veterinaria sin otra intención más que pasar tiempo con Jemma, y ahora estaba a punto de dormir con ella, Skye estaba contenta y más que conforme de hacer solo eso con Simmons.

Jemma entro y colgó su chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla.

 **SKYE-** (se incorporó) **prefieres dormir contra el respaldo?**

 **JEMMA-no te muevas, yo dormiré en el frente, será más fácil cuando tenga que levantarme** (preparaba su alarma)

 **SKYE-de acuerdo** (se acomodó de costado)

Jemma se acostó frente a ella y Skye la tapó, está la abrazo por la cintura y Simmons puso una de sus manos sobre su cuello, acariciándola.

 **SKYE-este sofá es muy cómodo**

 **JEMMA-pero no muy espacioso** (le acarició una mejilla) **buenas noches Skye** (la beso delicadamente en los labios)

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **buena noches Jem** (le devolvió el beso y Jemma se acercó más a ella)

Cada vez que sonaba su alarma Jemma se levantaba lentamente, pero aun así Skye se despertaba y esperaba a que Simmons regresara con noticias sobre los animales internados. Apenas se acostaba, Skye la abrazaba atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y Jemma estaba feliz de dormirse en sus brazos.

La última alarma sonó a las 6 de la mañana.

 **JEMMA** -(estaba de pie junto al sofá) **Skye**

 **SKYE** -(abrió los ojos y se sentó) **que sucede?**

 **JEMMA-nada malo, es solo que…no falta mucho para que Phil llegue y…**

 **SKYE-si me ve aquí tendrás que dar explicaciones**

 **JEMMA-si, no hicimos nada malo, pero ya sabes, de verdad lo siento**

 **SKYE** -(se levantó) **no te preocupes, entiendo** (se estiro) **mmm** (de repente estaba nerviosa) **no…no** **sé qué hacer, no tengo experiencia en esto** (Jemma sonrió con dulzura)

 **JEMMA-yo sí sé que podemos hacer, podríamos…salir una noche, no tiene que ser una cita**

 **SKYE** -(enlazo las manos de ambas) **quiero que esto se repita y tenerte en mis brazos otra vez,** **quiero tener una cita contigo** (Jemma sonrió y la beso)

 **JEMMA-que te parece si regresamos al Playground y me enseñas a jugar al pool**

 **SKYE-perfecto** (la beso)

 **JEMMA-y como es nuestra primera cita quiero que me regales flores, recuerdas eso de no llegar con las manos vacías?**

 **SKYE** -(asintió riendo) **no me olvide**

Buscaron a Woodstock que dormía cómodamente sobre un colchón y Jemma los acompaño hasta la puerta.

 **SKYE-te llamare**

 **JEMMA-si** (Skye la tomó de la cintura para besarla y Jemma enredo sus manos en su cabello) **sigue besándome así y me olvidare de Phil.**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **como ordenes** (Jemma rio y la detuvo)

Finalmente Skye subió a su auto y se marchó.

. . . . .

Como prometió, Skye la llamó y acordaron la cita para la noche del viernes. Para calmar la ansiedad, continuaron llamándose y mandándose mensajes de texto.

Viernes.

Skye tenía puesta una camisa a cuadros azul y negra, pantalones de cuero y botas.

Buscó a Jemma en su casa, cuando esta abrió se saludaron y la morocha le regalo un ramo de margaritas.

 **JEMMA-oh Skye** (las tomó) **son hermosas**

 **SKYE-me alegro que te gusten**

 **JEMMA-pasa, las pondré en agua**

Jemma había dejado su cabello suelto, y vestía sencilla, una blusa lila, jean negros ajustados y zapatos bajos de charol.

Una vez que las flores estaban en un jarrón con agua, salieron de la casa y Skye encantadora como siempre le abrió la puerta del auto.

 **JEMMA-gracias** (tomó su mano y se subió)

Llegaron al Playground y vieron que la última mesa de pool que quedaba estaba al final del bar.

 **SKYE-que te traigo de beber?**

 **JEMMA-cerveza** (buscaba dinero en su cartera)

 **SKYE-no, yo te invito** (la beso)

Skye regreso con las cervezas y le dio una a Jemma.

 **JEMMA-gracias** (le dio un rápido beso) **estoy ansiosa** (miraba como Skye acomodaba las bolas)

 **SKYE-nunca jugaste?**

 **JEMMA-se cómo jugar y a veces lo jugué en la computadora, pero en la vida real nunca tuve la oportunidad**

 **SKYE-para comenzar el juego tienes que romper** (le mostro como hacerlo) **tu turno** (Jemma tomó su taco)

 **JEMMA-ok** (observaba la mesa)

Skye se sentó en un taburete y Jemma se paró frente a ella y se dobló de más sobre la mesa, Skye sonreía y disfrutaba de la vista que era toda suya. Jemma falló el tiro, se incorporó y le sonrió de manera inocente.

 **SKYE-** (tomo su taco) **sin dudas va a ser una noche interesante**

 **JEMMA-por qué lo dices?** (volvió a mirarla de manera inocente y Skye sonrió)

Skye logró meter una bola rayada así que tenía otro tiro, metió la segunda bola, y al tercer tiro falló. Se sentó en su lugar, curiosa por ver que haría Jemma a continuación. Simmons dio una vuelta a la mesa pero volvió a pararse frente a Skye, de manera sutil pero no menos provocadora contoneaba sus caderas buscando el ángulo de tiro perfecto, Skye dio una rápida mirada alrededor del bar asegurándose que nadie les prestaba atención y volvió sus ojos color chocolate al cuerpo de Jemma, esta se encorvo sobre la mesa y taqueó pero volvió a fallar.

 **JEMMA** -(aun encorvada giro para mirarla) **no sé que estoy haciendo mal**

 **SKYE-no te muevas** (le guiño un ojo) **te dejo un tiro más**

 **JEMMA-creo que necesito ayuda** (le sonrió de manera traviesa)

Skye se puso de pie y se acercó a Jemma, se dobló sobre ella y le hablo al oído.

 **SKYE-se lo que estás haciendo**

 **JEMMA-no sé de qué hablas, solo quiero aprender** (fingió inocencia)

Pego aún más su cuerpo al de Jemma y la ayudo a alinear el tiro, Simmons trato de concentrarse y taqueó, esta vez la bola lisa entro.

 **JEMMA** -(la miro) **gracias por tu ayuda**

 **SKYE-un placer** (la beso)

Jemma continuó provocándola y Skye se la devoraba con la mirada, Simmons fingía no poder encontrar una buena posición de tiro para que Skye la ayudara. La cerveza fría que la morocha bebía no le ayudaba a aplacar el calor que sentía, y cada vez que le tocaba su turno estaba distraída, pero muy poco le importaba perder el juego.

Como era de esperarse Simmons gano.

 **SKYE** -(paso sus manos alrededor de su cintura) **felicitaciones** (la beso y Jemma se abrazó a ella) **no te lo dije pero…la ganadora recibe un premio**

 **JEMMA-oh me pregunto que podría ser**

 **SKYE-regresemos a tu casa y te mostrare** (la beso) **si quieres podemos ir a mi departamento, pero están mis amigas y no tendremos mucha privacidad**

 **JEMMA-vamos a la mía** (rozando sus caderas contra las de Skye, giro en sus brazos) **quiero que estemos solas**

Casa de Jemma.

 **JEMMA** -(cerró la puerta del frente) **quiero mi premio** (se abrazó a Skye)

 **SKYE** -(le tomo las manos y las enlazo con las suyas) **no necesitas pedírmelo dos veces** (Jemma sonrió y la beso)

Sin dejar de besarse y con sus manos aun enlazadas retrocedieron hasta que el cuerpo de Jemma tocó la puerta, Skye se pegó aún más a ella y mientras sus inquietas manos se aventuraban debajo de la blusa ansiosas por acariciar su piel, su boca llenaba de besos su cuello. Entre suspiros Jemma desprendió los botones de la camisa de Skye, acariciando sus brazos a medida que se la quitaba, debajo tenía una musculosa blanca que Simmons se apresuró en quitar.

La cabeza de Jemma rodó hacia atrás cuando una pierna de Skye se posiciono entre las suyas. La morocha le quitó la blusa y desprendió el brasier tomando en sus manos los firmes y suaves senos de Jemma, dejó que su boca y su lengua reemplazaran a sus manos y con estas trato de quitarle el jean. Simmons le ayudo a sacárselo, y manteniéndole la mirada tomó el borde de su ropa interior y se la bajo lentamente sonriendo al ver como Skye la recorría con la mirada. Aprovechando la distracción de la morocha, Jemma desengancho el cinturón que sostenía los pantalones de cuero y se los bajo lentamente sin dejar de mirarla, rápidamente le quito las botas y luego los pantalones.

Cuando se puso de pie, Skye presionó su cuerpo contra el de Jemma, dejándola atrapada entre ella y la puerta. La tomo en brazos, levantándola, apoyándola contra la fría madera.

 **JEMMA** -(se aferró a sus hombros y enlazo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Skye) **eres muy fuerte**

 **SKYE-y tú eres muy hermosa**

Una vez más la espalda de Jemma estaba apoyada contra la puerta, dejando sus senos a la altura de la boca de Skye que no tardo en volver a besarlos y rozarlos con su lengua, Simmons enredo sus manos en el cabello de la morocha, manteniéndola en ese lugar.

Skye acomodo el peso de Jemma sobre uno de sus brazos y con su mano libre busco su calor.

Cuando la sintió dentro se aferró a Skye, su cabeza volvió a rodar hacia atrás e instintivamente sus caderas se separaron de la puerta buscando más contacto.

Skye apoyó su frente en el pecho de Jemma que no paraba de gemir y suspirar. Ayudándose con el soporte que la puerta le brindaba, Skye se movió más profundo dentro de ella, provocándole un suave grito y logrando que las piernas de Jemma apretaran aún más su cintura.

Skye sentía que Jemma estaba a punto de explotar de placer, no paso mucho para que Simmons se agarrara al cuerpo de Skye, presionándose más contra la puerta.

Suavemente salió de Jemma y la abrazo, sosteniéndola en sus brazos, besando sus senos y su cuello mientras esperaba que los últimos temblores cesaran.

 **JEMMA-no creo…que…mis piernas puedan sostenerme** (le dijo sin aliento)

 **SKYE-no iba a soltarte**

Con ella en brazos Skye caminó al sofá y acostó a Jemma, ubicándose sobre ella.

 **SKYE** -(mirándola a los ojos acariciaba su cabello) **luces hermosa** (la beso)

 **JEMMA-tu eres más hermosa e increíble** (desenlazo sus piernas y las ubico a cada lado del cuerpo de Skye)

Tenían toda la noche por delante, se besaban y acariciaban sin prisa, dejando que sus manos despertaran nuevas sensaciones en su piel aun sensible.

 **JEMMA-deberíamos movernos a la cama**

 **SKYE-yo te llevo** (le dijo contenta)

Jemma nuevamente enlazo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Skye y ambas se incorporaron.

 **JEMMA-vas a poder ponerte de pie y levantarme al mismo tiempo?** (le preguntó sonriendo)

 **SKYE-tu sostente**

Sin problemas hizo ambas cosas y miro a Jemma sonriendo.

 **JEMMA-jajaja que comes Skye?**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió con picardía) **bueno…**

 **JEMMA** -(la beso riendo) **ya sé que vas a decir**

Entraron a la habitación, se acostaron en la cama y se ubicaron de costado.

 **JEMMA-por qué no tienes citas?**

 **SKYE-tener un cita puede significar muchas cosas, por mi trabajo conocí muchas chicas, pero nunca sentí una conexión especial con alguna de ellas para invitarla a salir y conocerla sin llegar a tener sexo, no tenía necesidad de tener una relación, salía una noche, me divertía y luego continuaba con mi vida**

 **JEMMA-por eso no te quedas a dormir?** (Skye asintió)

 **SKYE-tengo reglas con respecto a eso** (apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano para mirar mejor a Jemma)

 **JEMMA-cuáles son?**

 **SKYE-no tengo citas, solo es una noche no volvemos a vernos, nunca llevo a una chica a mi departamento y no me quedo a dormir**

 **JEMMA-por qué no dónde vives?**

 **SKYE-llevar a alguien a mi departamento, que entre a mi habitación, y que se acueste en mi cama, pienso que es algo muy íntimo, y lo que yo buscaba esas noches no era intimidad**

 **JEMMA-entiendo, y que hay de tus amigas?**

 **SKYE-lo que te dije de la privacidad es cierto, no podríamos haber hecho lo que hicimos contra esa inocente puerta en mi departamento** (Jemma rio) **pero ellas si han llevado citas, somos amigas desde hace muchos años, tenemos un solo baño, nos hemos visto desnudas cientos de veces** (Jemma volvió a reír) **así que la privacidad no existe, dejamos las puertas de nuestros** **cuartos abiertas, incluso cuando dormimos, entonces cuando alguna está cerrada, sabemos que no debemos interrumpir, esa es la única manera de tener privacidad**

 **JEMMA-la tuya nunca ha estado cerrada?**

 **SKYE-aun no** (la beso)

 **JEMMA-y esas reglas te han funcionado?**

 **SKYE-siempre, me han evitado malos entendidos. Nunca las había roto…hasta que conocí a una hermosa doctora veterinaria** (Jemma sonrió y la beso)

El beso se volvió apasionado y una vez más la boca y las manos de Skye recorrían el cuerpo de Jemma. Todas las sensaciones que la morocha le hacía sentir se estaban acumulando entre sus piernas, Jemma ya no podía esperar más y Skye como siempre leyó su mente.

Apenas su lengua probó su esencia, Jemma dejó de funcionar y se entregó a la boca de Skye. Los sonidos que Simmons emitía y sus piernas presionadas contra su cabeza, le hacían saber a Skye que Jemma estaba cerca. Su boca y su lengua la cubrieron por completo, bebiendo hasta la última gota, sintiéndola temblar en sus labios.

 **JEMMA** -(apenas podía hablar) **ven…aquí**

Skye subió por su cuerpo y se detuvo frente a su rostro.

 **JEMMA-te…necesito…dentro**

Skye cumplió su deseo, apenas la sintió dentro, Jemma la tomó de los hombros y las giro, quedando ella encima de la morocha. Skye acaricio la curva de la espalda de Simmons y la abrazó, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

Jemma enredo sus manos en el sedoso cabello de Skye y junto sus frentes. Skye había prestado atención y ya sabía cómo tocarla para que Simmons perdiera la razón. Sus dedos buscaron llegar más lejos, logrando que Jemma gimiera y suspirara sobre la boca de Skye, que la beso hasta que el cuerpo de Simmons se desplomo sobre el suyo.

 **SKYE** -(la abrazó y la beso) **eres muy hermosa Jemma**

Jemma le devolvió el beso y acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Skye, tratando de recordar como volver a hablar.

Skye también estaba en las nubes, nunca se había abierto ni entregado así con nadie, la forma en que Jemma dejaba que la tocara, y tan solo sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella lograban que Skye llegara alto. La morocha tenía una cosa en claro, quería quedarse a vivir en su piel, quería tenerla en sus brazos todos los días.

 **SKYE** -(le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda) **la otra noche que estuvimos juntas…fue la primera vez que hice el amor**

 **JEMMA** -(levantó la cabeza para mirarla y le sonrió) **como te sentiste?**

 **SKYE-feliz de que fuera contigo** (Jemma la beso) **no estuve tan mal para ser mi primera vez eh?** (Jemma rio y volvió a besarla)

El calor de sus cuerpos, los besos y las caricias, las relajaron y se durmieron en brazos una de la otra.

Un rayo de sol logró colarse a través de la cortina iluminando el rostro de Skye, poco a poco la claridad la fue despertando, intentó cubrirse con un brazo o darse vuelta, pero no había caso, ya estaba despabilada.

Con su mano busco a Jemma pero la cama estaba vacía, abrió los ojos y vio que Simmons no dormía junto a ella. Miró la hora en el reloj de la mesita de luz y este marcaba las diez.

Se sentó en la cama y vio que en una silla estaba su ropa, Jemma debió haberla recogido cuando se levantó. Se puso sus boxers rojos con pequeños lunares negros y su musculosa blanca, pero dejo los pantalones donde estaban, la única prenda que faltaba era su camisa.

Salió de la habitación y escucho ruido en la cocina, se asomó y vio a Jemma preparando el desayuno.

Simmons estaba descalza y tenía puesta la camisa a cuadros de Skye, a esta le quedaba a la altura de la cintura, pero a Jemma le cubría el trasero. Aun así se veía su ropa interior y el comienzo de sus curvas, la camisa estaba caída de un lado, dejando al descubierto un hombro. La morocha no podía dejar de mirarla y pensaba que quería tener esa vista cada día de su vida.

Jemma le daba la espalda y no se había dado cuenta que era observada, estaba inmersa en lo que hacía, tenía la radio encendida en un volumen bajo y mientras preparaba el desayuno tarareaba la canción que en ese momento sonaba.

Skye se acercó a ella y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, Jemma se asustó ante el inesperado abrazo, pero enseguida se relajó en brazos de Skye.

 **SKYE** -(le beso el hombro) **eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió y se abrazó a ella) **buen día Skye** (la beso y apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro)

 **SKYE-buen día, conozco esta camisa**

 **JEMMA-no te molesta verdad?**

 **SKYE-para nada** (volvió a besarle el hombro) **déjatela puesta, te luce muy bien** (Jemma sonrió y giro en sus brazos)

 **JEMMA** -(la recorrió con la mirada y poso sus manos sobre el trasero de Skye) **tú también eres hermosa** (hizo puntas de pie y la beso)

 **SKYE-que estas preparando?**

 **JEMMA-té, café y panqueques**

 **SKYE-mmm delicioso**

 **JEMMA-eso significa que te quedaras?**

 **SKYE-claro que si Jem** (Simmons sonrió contenta y la beso)

En la cocina Simmons tenía una amplia barra con taburetes, se acomodaron una al lado de la otra y comenzaron a desayunar.

Jemma cortó un pedacito de su panqueque, lo pinchó con su tenedor y lo acerco a la boca de Skye, cuando esta iba a comerlo Jemma lo alejo.

 **SKYE** -(reía) **ah crees que eres graciosa?** (Jemma asintió riendo)

Una vez más se lo acerco pero esta vez cuando alejo el tenedor enseguida la beso.

 **SKYE-me gusta desayunar de esta manera**

La tercera vez Jemma dejo que Skye alcanzara el trocito de panqueque.

 **SKYE** -(se limpió la boca) **tengo que hacerte una pregunta importante** (Jemma la miro seria) **cuál es tu color favorito?** (le pregunto riendo y contagio a Jemma)

 **JEMMA-verde, el tuyo?**

 **SKYE-rojo. Ya que estamos respondiendo preguntas importantes…tienes algún oscuro secreto que deba saber, por ejemplo…que no te gusta el helado o algo así**

 **JEMMA-de hecho sí, tengo uno** (Skye la miro atenta) **no me gusta el chocolate**

 **SKYE** -(se llevó una mano al pecho exagerando asombro) **fue un gusto conocerte Jemma, ya me voy** (amago a levantarse) **de verdad no te gusta?** (la miraba asombrada)

 **JEMMA** -(reía) **no**

 **SKYE-que haces si alguien te regala un chocolate?**

 **JEMMA-lo como pero no siento ningún placer, para mi todos tienen el mismo sabor**

 **SKYE-wow, ah por eso me pediste flores**

 **JEMMA-por suerte las flores me encantan, que hay de ti, que ocultas** (le pregunto riendo)

 **SKYE-déjame pensar** (bebió café) **no es tan oscuro como el tuyo, todo el mundo discute si es más delicioso comer el pochoclo salado o dulce, y yo lo como al natural**

 **JEMMA-y tiene gusto?**

 **SKYE-para mi si, lo dejo enfriar en la heladera unos minutos y es rico**

 **JEMMA-voy a intentar comerlo así, y si tuvieras que elegir?**

 **SKYE-mmm supongo que salado** (terminó de beber su café)

Cuando terminaron de desayunar dejaron lo utilizado en el lavabo.

 **SKYE-Jem ya tengo que irme, pero…quieres hacer algo más tarde?**

 **JEMMA-me encantaría, podemos ir al parque y relajarnos**

 **SKYE-buena idea, llevare a Wood**

 **JEMMA-sí, quiero verlo, lo extraño**

 **SKYE-yo voy a extrañarte**

La tomo de la cintura y la sentó sobre la mesada, apenas Skye se paró entre sus piernas, Jemma enlazo las suyas alrededor del cuerpo de la morocha.

Su tierno pero ardiente beso fue interrumpido cuando escucharon que alguien entraba por la puerta del frente.

Se asomaron y vieron a Bobbi de pie en la sala.

 **JEMMA** - **que haces aquí?** (le pregunto enojada) **como te atreviste a entrar?**

 **BOBBI** -(estaba incomoda) **pensé que estarías sola, entre porque aún tengo las llaves que me diste**

En ese instante Jemma recordó que había olvidado que la rubia tenía una copia de las llaves de su casa.

Skye paso detrás de ellas directo a la habitación de Jemma.

 **JEMMA-cuantas veces debo repetírtelo**

 **BOBBI-y cuantas veces yo debo repetírtelo, te amo Jemma, vine aquí…porque…porque no puedo estar sin ti**

 **JEMMA-ya me perdiste, por favor vete**

Skye regreso de la habitación completamente vestida, al pasar junto a Bobbi la choco con su hombro, claramente a propósito.

 **BOBBI-vuelve a intentarlo** (le dijo enojada)

Skye respiro hondo para no contestarle y abrió la puerta.

 **JEMMA-no, Skye espera** (la siguió a la vereda)

La alcanzo y la tomo de un brazo evitando que llegara a su auto.

 **SKYE** -(se soltó) **nunca fui tan humillada en mi vida, me siento como una idiota**

 **JEMMA-Skye por favor, escúchame**

Bobbi se paró en la puerta.

 **SKYE-dile al Avatar que no se acerque**

 **BOBBI-como me llamaste?** (avanzo unos pasos hacia ella)

 **SKYE-Avatar** (la miro desafiante)

 **JEMMA-Bobbi ya vete** (le dijo sin mirarla) **y deja las llaves**

Bobbi tiro la llaves al piso, agacho la cabeza y se marchó en dirección opuesta a Jemma y Skye.

Simmons no podía creer que estuvieran discutiendo en la vereda y para peor ella no tenía pantalones.

 **JEMMA-perdóname, termine con ella, pero no lo entiende**

 **SKYE-porque tú no eres clara, sigue enamorada de ti y tú de ella**

 **JEMMA** -(Jemma la miro confundida) **no estoy enamorada de Bobbi**

 **SKYE-no lo parece. Te llama y no haces nada al respecto, no le pediste que te devuelva las llaves, dejas que de vueltas a tu alrededor, quieres hacer lo mismo conmigo? Vas a tenernos a las dos colgando de ti hasta que te decidas?**

 **JEMMA-no es así, si fui clara, no sé qué hacer** (la morocha abrió la puerta del auto) **te vas así** **como así?** (se acercó a ella) **no uses esto como excusa porque tienes miedo comprometerte conmigo** (apenas termino de decirlo se tapó la boca)

 **SKYE** -(cerro la puerta enojada) **crees tengo miedo de estar en serio contigo?**

 **JEMMA-no fue lo que quise decir**

 **SKYE-si quisiste decir eso, aun no confías en mi verdad?, aun tienes miedo que uno de estos días desaparezca y ya no te vuelva a llamar y te conviertas en una más de mi lista** (Jemma negó llorando) **Siempre he sido honesta contigo, baje la guardia y estaba más que feliz de dejarte entrar en mi vida. Tengo tanto miedo de comenzar una relación contigo que me enamore de ti, estoy enamorada de ti Jemma** (le sonrió triste)

 **JEMMA-Skye yo** (la morocha la interrumpió)

 **SKYE-no, ya no quiero escucharlo**

Sin más se subió a su auto y se alejó de Jemma.

Llego a su departamento y apenas cerró la puerta se derrumbó contra ella. Wanda estaba a punto de sentarse a desayunar en el sofá, cuando la vio corrió a ayudarla.

 **WANDA-estas bien?** (se agacho a su lado) **por qué lloras?** (su amiga no le respondía) **me estas asustando** (Skye subió sus piernas hacia su pecho y escondió su rostro) **hey respóndeme** (esta no podía hablar) **Nat! Ven rápido! Nat!**

Por fortuna Natasha había terminado de ducharse, al escuchar que Wanda la llamaba desesperada, se envolvió con la toalla y corrió a la sala.

 **NATASHA-que sucede?**

 **WANDA-no lo se**

 **NATASHA-Skye** (la tomo de las mejillas y la morocha enfoco la mirada) **respira** (trataba de hacer lo que le decía) **inhala y exhala** (logro dejar de llorar) **eso es, sigue así** (poco a poco se iba calmando)

 **WANDA-por qué estas así?** (se sentó a su lado)

 **SKYE** -(sollozaba) **Jemma…y yo…discutimos** (apoyo su cabeza contra la puerta)

 **NATASHA** -(se sentó del otro lado) **por qué?**

 **SKYE-apareció Bobbi, y Jemma y yo comenzamos a discutir, dijo algo que me dolió mucho**

 **NATASHA-que cosa?**

 **SKYE-que usaba lo de Bobbi como excusa para terminar todo** (se secó las lágrimas) **no cree que lo que siento por ella es real, creí que durante estos días había logrado mostrarle mis sentimientos, si piensa que voy a romperle el corazón que se supone que haga?**

 **WANDA-estoy segura que no es así, fue algo que dijo porque estaban discutiendo**

 **SKYE-tu no escuchaste la manera en que lo dijo** (Wanda la abrazo)

 **NATASHA-shh, está bien** (le acaricio un brazo) **Quieres levantarte?**

 **SKYE-aun me tiemblan las piernas**

 **NATASHA-ok** (enlazo su mano con la de Skye)

Llevaban veinte minutos sentadas contra la puerta, sus amigas y su mascota le hacían compañía en silencio, Natasha aun con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y Wanda terminando el bowl de cereal con leche.

 **SKYE** -(estiro las piernas) **voy a bañarme** (sus amigas se pusieron de pie con ella)

 **WANDA** -(espero a que Skye saliera de la sala) **que vamos a hacer?**

 **NATASHA-apoyarla** (se cruzó de brazos preocupada)

Skye se acostó a dormir, cada tanto Natasha y Wanda entraban a la habitación para asegurarse que no estuviera llorando.

. . . . .

Jemma no se sentía mucho mejor que Skye, Fitz y María ya no sabían que decirle para consolarla.

Simmons estaba sentada en el sofá hecha una bolita en medio de sus amigos.

 **JEMMA-le rompí el corazón, sus ojos estaban tristes, le rompí el corazón en mil pedazos** (se secó las lágrimas)

 **FITZ-de verdad sentías lo que dijiste?**

 **JEMMA-claro que no, estaba enojada, lo dije sin pensar, todo este tiempo me ha demostrado que me quiere**

 **MARIA-estoy segura que podrán solucionarlo**

 **JEMMA-es la primera vez que Skye estaba comenzando algo serio, abrió su corazón y yo se lo hice pedazos**

 **FITZ-espera unos días a que todo se calme y búscala**

 **JEMMA-no quiere verme**

 **MARIA-por ahora solo tratemos de calmarnos, ya pensaremos en algo si?** (Jemma asintió)

. . . . .

Skye apareció en la sala una hora antes de cenar.

 **WANDA-ya íbamos a despertarte**

 **NATASHA-tienes hambre?**

 **SKYE-no**

 **NATASHA-yo tampoco y tu Wanda?** (esta negó con la cabeza) **pero aun así sé que podemos comer**

Skye y Wanda se sentaron en el piso y se respaldaron contra el sofá.

 **NATASHA** -(salió de la cocina) **nada mejor que vodka y helado para levantar el ánimo** (dejo la botella y los dos potes de helado sobre la mesita ratona)

Se sentó dejando a Skye nuevamente en el medio.

 **SKYE-no me gusta el vodka**

 **NATASHA-lo sé, es para mí y el helado para ustedes** (Skye sonrió)

 **SKYE** -(abrazo a las dos) **gracias chicas**

 **WANDA** -(apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Skye) **no tienes que agradecernos**

El domingo no fue muy bueno para Skye y Jemma, sus amigos intentaban animarlas o distraerlas, pero nada resultaba.

Skye se lo paso durmiendo, y Jemma no salió del departamento.

. . . . .

Lunes.

Era una mañana gris y lluviosa que no ayudaba al ánimo de las chicas.

El trabajo le hacía bien, atender animales y conversar con los dueños mantenían su mente concentrada en otra tarea, distrayéndola del llanto de su corazón que no cesaba.

Fitz espero a que Jemma estuviera libre para hablar con su amiga.

 **FITZ** -(golpeo la puerta) **puedo pasar?**

 **JEMMA** -(respondió desde adentro) **si Fitz**

 **FITZ** -(cerro la puerta y se sentó frente a ella) **sé que es una pregunta tonta, pero como estas?**

 **JEMMA-mientras estoy ocupada, no hay problema, lo peor es cuando tengo unos minutos libres. Cierro los ojos y veo el rostro de Skye lleno de tristeza** (Fitz le tomo la mano) **no puedo seguir esperando Fitz, no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo, tengo miedo de perderla**

 **FITZ-vas a ir a hablarle?**

 **JEMMA-si, iré a la tarde al gimnasio, de esa manera no podrá cerrarme la puerta en la cara**

 **FITZ-no la conozco muy bien, pero no creo que te haría eso** (Jemma le sonrió a su amigo)

. . . . .

Skye fue al gimnasio, al ver sus ojos tristes May trato de consolarla y Skye le contó lo sucedido.

Comprendiendo como se sentía, Melinda respeto su espacio y dejo que entrenara sola unas horas, de esa manera Skye podía descargarse sin que nadie la molestara.

Woodstock era el único que le hacía compañía, jugar con él la hacía sentir un poco mejor.

 **MAY** -(se asomó y vio que descansaba sentada sobre la alfombra) **te cansaste o la bolsa de boxeo te rogo que ya no la golpearas**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **me detuve para no lastimarme**

 **MAY** -(se agacho a su lado) **bien. Desde que trabajas aquí no te has tomado vacaciones**

 **SKYE-porque para mí esto es estar de vacaciones, amo lo que hago** (May sonrió)

 **MAY-lo sé, pero creo que sería bueno que te tomes unos días de descanso** (Skye la miro seria) **ve a visitar a tus padres, cambia de aire**

 **SKYE-no, estar aquí me ayuda, trabajar me mantiene ocupada**

 **MAY-estas segura?**

 **SKYE-si, agradezco que me cuides y te preocupes por mí, pero quiero quedarme. En algún momento este** (se señaló el pecho) **dejara de sufrir** (May le acaricio la espalda)

 **MAY-de acuerdo** (se puso de pie)

Hacia unos pocos minutos que había hablado con May, seguía sentada descansando, jugando con su mascota. Escucho pasos y cuando miro quien entraba, su sangre comenzó a hervir.

 **SKYE** -(se puso de pie) **que haces aquí?** (Bobbi se acercó a ella)

 **BOBBI-quería hablarte, por tu culpa perdí a mi novia**

 **SKYE** -(respiro hondo tratando de controlarse) **tú la perdiste por haberla engañado**

 **BOBBI-si no te hubieras metido en el medio Jemma me habría perdonado**

 **SKYE-no te la mereces** (se paró frente a ella) **Avatar** (le sonrió de manera burlona)

 **BOBBI-deseaba que dijeras eso** (la empujo provocándola)

 **SKYE-yo nunca decepciono**

Se alejó de Bobbi y tomo a su perrito en brazos, lo llevo a otra parte de la habitación y ato su cadena a una máquina de ejercicios que estaba ubicada contra la pared.

 **SKYE** -(se crujió sus nudillos) **te voy a enseñar lo que significa respeto** (Bobbi revoleo los ojos y se quitó su campera)

Bobbi tenía años de experiencia en pelear y su técnica era superior a la de Skye, pero esta no se quedaba atrás, los años que le faltaban de experiencia en la arena, los tenía en fuerza y resistencia. La diferencia de altura no era un problema, Bobbi le tiraba golpes y Skye se los devolvía. Skye puso en práctica todo lo que May le había enseñado y logro sacarle ventaja a Bobbi, la morocha era rápida y utilizó esa velocidad a su favor, uso sus piernas para defenderse, desestabilizando a Bobbi. Peleaban sin reglas, así que aunque la rubia estaba caída Skye no se detuvo y uso ambos puños para seguir mostrándole lo que pensaba de ella.

Woodstock ladraba y trataba de zafarse, sus ladridos desesperados alertaron a May.

 **MAY-Skye detente** (la quito de encima de Bobbi)

La rubia trataba de respirar y ponerse de pie, pero no le era tan fácil.

 **MAY-estas bien?** (le reviso el rostro lastimado)

 **SKYE-si si** (esperaba que se pusiera de pie)

Bobbi se levantó y respiraba entre cortado.

 **MAY** -(Skye se le iba encima y Melinda la detuvo) **suficiente** (miro a Bobbi) **lárgate de mí gimnasio, no me importa quién eres tienes la entrada prohibida, si te vuelvo a ver en mi casa, llamare a la policía.**

Bobbi asintió seria, tomo su campera del piso y caminando con dificultad salió de ese cuarto.

 **MAY** -(Skye se agarraba el costado derecho) **estas lastimada?**

 **SKYE-me duele donde me pateo**

 **MAY-vamos al hospital**

 **SKYE-estoy bien, solo necesito hielo. Suéltalo, está asustado**

Apenas Woodstock estuvo libre corrió hacia Skye y esta se agacho para calmarlo.

 **MAY-si no vas a un hospital al menos deja que yo te revise** (Skye asintió)

Por suerte no estaba lastimada de gravedad.

 **MAY-no tienes nada roto**

 **SKYE** -(estaba acostada sobre uno de los bancos de madera) **lo único roto es el rostro y ego de Bobbi**

 **MAY-creo que encontraste tu razón para pelear**

 **SKYE** -(se incorporó con dificultad) **así parece.**

 **MAY-te sientes mejor?**

 **SKYE-por haberle dado su merecido si, la próxima vez que quiera engañar a su novia se acordara de mi** (May sonrió) **pero Jemma aún me duele**

 **MAY-nunca te había visto enamorada, debe ser una chica especial** (Skye sonrió) **estoy segura que te buscara y podrán resolver este problema**

 **SKYE-gracias. Mis padres viven en California y no es lo mismo llamarlos a tenerlos conmigo, así que de verdad aprecio que me cuides y me apoyes**

 **MAY-si de verdad aprecias lo que hago por ti, tomate el día y vete a casa**

 **SKYE-pero más tarde tengo clases y a la tarde también**

 **MAY-yo me ocupare de todo**

 **SKYE** -(suspiro resignada) **ok ok**

Dejo que May le limpiara la sangre de la nariz y curara las heridas de su rostro, tenía un corte en el pómulo izquierdo y otro corte sobre la ceja derecha, para el golpe en las costillas le puso una crema especial y luego la vendó.

 **MAY** -(la acompaño al auto) **al llegar ponte hielo**

 **SKYE-si**

Entro a su departamento y nuevamente Wanda estaba sentada en el sofá desayunando.

 **WANDA** -(casi se le cae el bowl) **oh por dios! que te sucedió? Nat!** (corrió a su lado)

 **SKYE-estoy bien, no te asustes**

 **NATASHA** -(entro de la terraza sosteniendo un canasto con ropa) **y ahora qué?** (al verla se le cayó al piso) **quien te golpeo así?**

 **SKYE-Bobbi**

 **WANDA-que?**

 **SKYE-si se calman les explicare todo**

 **NATASHA-sentémonos en el sofá**

Mientras Wanda tenía una bolsa de hielo presionada sobre su costado y Natasha dos bolsas más pequeñas en su frente y pómulo, Skye les contó lo sucedido.

 **NATASHA-quiero buscar a Bobbi y golpearla un poco más**

 **SKYE-Nat nunca le has pegado a nadie, no sabes cómo hacerlo**

 **NATASHA-cierto** (pensó unos segundos) **en ese caso yo la distraeré con mis bubis y tu terminaras de golpearla**

El comentario la hizo reír pero enseguida se detuvo porque el movimiento le dolía.

 **WANDA-es hora que le de uso a mi herencia gitana, mi abuela afirma que tiene un libro de hechizos gitanos**

 **SKYE-lo ves, si eres una bruja**

 **WANDA** -(reía) **la llamare y le pediré que le ponga un hechizo para que se le caiga el cabello o algo así**

 **SKYE-no me hagan reír, no quiero que hagan nada** (ambas asintieron)

. . . . .

Jemma ajena a la pelea de Skye, seguía firme en su decisión de ir al gimnasio a buscarla, pero tuvo que suspender sus planes cuando llego un perro que debía ser atendido de emergencia.

La intervención quirúrgica finalizo, el perro estaba bien, pero ya era tarde, y era probable que el gimnasio estuviera cerrado.

Estaba contenta de haberle salvado la vida a otro animal, ese sentimiento no la dejaba desanimarse. Mañana iría sin falta a hablar con Skye.

. . . . . .

Martes.

A pesar de sus quejas, May no la dejo trabajar, el torso le dolía y no la debajo moverse con comodidad. Skye se negaba a hacer reposo, solo acepto tomarse el día si May la dejaba estar en el gimnasio, aunque no hiciera nada, la morocha quería estar en su ambiente.

Estaba en el vestuario, adentro de su casillero tenia ropa, la guardaba en un bolso para llevarla a su departamento y lavarla.

 **SKYE** -(escucho pasos y respiro hondo) **May me has vigilado todo el día, no me lastima guardar ropa en un bolso**

 **JEMMA-Skye…**

 **SKYE** -(giro hacia la dulce voz) **Jemma…hola**

 **JEMMA-oh dios mio que te sucedió?** (dejo la bolsa de cartón anaranjada que traía sobre un banco y se acercó) **quien te golpeo?** (con delicadeza y cuidado le tomo el rostro)

 **SKYE** -(no se apartó de ella) **Bobbi**

 **JEMMA-que? Ella te hizo esto?**

 **SKYE-yo la deje peor** (dijo orgullosa)

 **JEMMA-Skye lo siento mucho** (sintió una venda debajo de la ropa) **te golpeo las costillas?** (trato de levantar la remera) **Están rotas?** (le pregunto desesperada)

 **SKYE-no, solo me pateo muy fuerte**

 **JEMMA-te revisaron bien? porque yo puedo hacerlo**

 **SKYE-eres veterinaria, me sentiría ofendida que quieras revisarme** (le dijo en broma)

 **JEMMA-disculpa, es que estoy preocupada**

 **SKYE-estoy bien, que haces aquí?**

 **JEMMA** -(retrocedió unos pasos) **vine a verte y a pedirte perdón** (Skye agacho la cabeza) **y esto…te** **pertenece** (de adentro de la bolsa saco la camisa de Skye)

 **SKYE** -(levanto la vista) **puedes quedártela, era en serio cuando dije que te quedaba bien**

 **JEMMA-me la quedaría…pero la lave y ya no tiene tu olor, si tuviera otra vez tu perfume…yo volvería a usarla**

 **SKYE-Jemma…**

 **JEMMA-no Skye, por favor déjame hablar** (esta asintió) **no estoy enamorada de Bobbi, de verdad trate de ser clara al decirle que ya no la quería cerca. Pero si quiero estar cerca de ti**

 **SKYE-Jem…**

 **JEMMA-sé que te lastime cuando te dije que tenías miedo, fui una tonta, no sentía esas palabras, de verdad confió en ti, nunca dude de lo que sientes por mí**

 **SKYE-Jemma**

 **JEMMA** \- (se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas) **te extraño y te necesito, hare lo que sea para que me perdones, no quiero perderte porque estoy enamorada de ti Skye, de verdad. Entiendo si necesitas tiempo para pensar**

 **SKYE-Jem** (le toco el brazo)

 **JEMMA** -(respiro hondo) **si?**

 **SKYE-te perdone en el momento que entraste y más cuando quisiste revisarme** (Jemma sonrió) **no necesito pensar nada, no quiero perder más tiempo** (se acercó a Jemma y la tomo de las manos) **Jem…quieres ser mi novia?**

 **JEMMA-si** (se abrazó a su cuello y la beso con cuidado de no lastimarla)

 **SKYE-quiero que tengamos una cita de verdad, te llevare al cine, y luego a cenar, y te acompañare hasta tu casa y me iré**

 **JEMMA-o…podrías entrar y dormir conmigo como ese día en la veterinaria**

 **SKYE-me gusta más tu idea** (la beso)

 **JEMMA-además vas a tener que tomarte unos días de descanso**

 **SKYE-las costillas no me duelen para eso**

 **JEMMA-ahora soy tu novia y no quiero que te lastimes**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **novia, a partir de ahora será mi palabra favorita** (Jemma la beso) **May me dijo que haga reposo, que dices si vienes conmigo a mi departamento y me haces compañía mientras descanso** (la tomo de la mano y salieron del vestuario)

 **JEMMA-hare más que eso, te daré besos, te hare mimos** (se detuvieron en la puerta) **me lo dices otra vez?**

 **SKYE** -(la tomo de las mejillas) **estoy completamente enamorada de ti Jem** (la beso)

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió embelesada) **también te daré un masaje**

 **SKYE-el mejor día de mi vida**

La abrazo por la cintura y apago la luz.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
